


Si boda es lo que quieren

by theonemaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Auror Harry Potter, Fluffyfest 2013, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su padre ha convencido a Potter de casarse con él, a pesar de que aún se la llevan de los mil demonios. ¿Es que acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco? Pero Draco está decidido a dar la batalla y si ha de casarse con alguien a quién odia, al menos lo hará bajo sus condiciones.</p><p>[Resubiendo mis viejas historias, perdón por las notificaciones]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...boda es lo que tendrán

Draco estaba petrificado en su sitio, sus ojos y su boca abiertos en un rictus de horror. Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasándole.

Miraba alternativamente a su padre, de pie frente a él con gesto solemne, y a su enemigo de toda la vida, sentado en un sillón a la izquierda, cruzado de brazos y piernas y con cara de querer estar en cualquier otro lado.

—Draco, esto ya está decidido. El señor Potter ha tenido la amabilidad de pedir tu mano en matrimonio, y yo he aceptado.

—Pe-pero-

—La boda debe realizarse lo antes posible. No tenemos otra opción.

—Pe-

—Nosotros correremos con todos los gastos, por supuesto. Aunque debo advertirte que no podemos permitirnos ningún derroche de galeones.

—P-

—Tu madre está dispuesta a ayudarte con los preparativos, y según tengo entendido, también cuentas con el apoyo de los amigos de Potter.

—Yo no-

—El señor Potter accedió a dejar que te mudes con él a la antigua Casa Black luego de la ceremonia. Tan pronto lo decidas, ordenaré a uno de los elfos domésticos que te ayude a empacar tus cosas para llevarlas a Grimmauld Place.

—¿Mudarme?

—Por supuesto, Draco. ¿Acaso los novios no se mudan juntos luego de la boda?

—Pero… ¡Yo no quiero esta boda! —estalló por fin, con las manos empuñadas y mirada desafiante hacia su progenitor ¿Casarse? ¿Mudarse? ¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?—. No recuerdo haber firmado para esto. No recuerdo haber aceptado. ¡Y mucho menos recuerdo haber accedido a mudarme con este idiota!

—¡Hey! —exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie tras el insulto.

—Draco, no necesito recordarte la penosa situación en la que se encuentra nuestra familia ¿cierto? —preguntó el patriarca, con una ceja levantada en un gesto sorprendentemente parecido al que solía hacer su hijo—. El Wizengamot ha decidido que la única manera de descongelar nuestra cuenta de Gringotts es si el Salvador-del-Mundo-Mágico decidiera por algún motivo casarse con un miembro de nuestra familia. Pensaron que tomando esa descabellada medida no tendrían que devolvernos jamás nuestra fortuna, pero gracias a Salazar el señor Potter está completamente consciente de lo injusto de la situación y accedió a ayudarnos. El enlace debe ser completamente legal, y para que esto ocurra ambos deben actuar por un tiempo como marido y… bueno… marido —concluyó.

—¿Y tiene que casarse _conmigo_? —murmuró apenado señalando a Potter, que se había sentado nuevamente.

—Es la única manera de recuperar la fortuna familiar —respondió su padre, impasible.

—¿De verdad necesitamos todo ese dinero? —preguntó, desesperado. Si de él dependiera, trabajaría en las cocinas de Hogwarts con tal de no casarse con el puto Harry Potter.

—Draco, no seas ridículo —espetó Lucius—. Sin la fortuna familiar no seremos capaces de mantener los negocios. Muy pronto perderíamos la Mansión y el estilo de vida que tanto te gusta.

—No me gusta tanto… —musitó, desviando la mirada.

—Eres la esperanza de nuestra familia, Draco, y lo sabes. Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad que nos ha dado el señor Potter y hacer lo posible por que todo salga bien. Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios en esta vida.

—Entiendo todo eso, Padre, pero ¿Es que acaso mi opinión no cuenta? —cuestionó Draco, un poco más calmado. No quería perder los estribos. No frente a Potter, al menos.

—Por supuesto que cuenta, hijo —afirmó el hombre, acercándose a su heredero y posando una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Prefieres una boda de febrero o una de marzo?

Draco le miró ofendido, lanzó una última mirada de odio hacia Potter y salió como un hipogrifo desbocado hacia algún lugar de la casa.

***

Se escucharon sonidos de bandejas cayendo y cosas rompiéndose, seguramente Malfoy había ido descargando su frustración con cada cosa que se le atravesaba.

De regreso en el despacho de Lucius, Harry se incorporó y confrontó al hombre. Estaba tan en desacuerdo con esa boda como Draco, pero el auror sabía que le debía mucho a Narcissa, y para ayudarla a ella tenía que ayudar a toda la familia. Cansado y con ganas de irse a su casa, al fin habló.

— ¿Está seguro de que Draco aceptará? No parecía muy convencido —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, pues decir que Malfoy “no estaba convencido” era quedarse muy corto.

—Lo hará —confirmó el hombre, mirándole—. Draco tiene muy claras sus obligaciones con esta familia y sabe que nuestro futuro está en tus manos.

—¿Sabe usted que puedo pedir una audiencia con el Wizengamot e intentar apelar la decisión? —mencionó Harry. Había estado pensando en opciones para ayudar a los Malfoy sin tener que casarse con su primogénito, y esta era la menos descabellada.

—Lo sé, Potter. Pero estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que intentes para hacerlos cambiar de opinión sólo los pondrá sobre alerta, y seguramente no te harán mucho caso. Además, no sería prudente hacerles pensar que la boda entre mi hijo y tú está arreglada, podrían no devolvernos nuestra fortuna…

—Pero _es_ una boda arreglada. Todos en el mundo mágico saben que Draco y yo no nos soportamos, y dudo que su hijo esté dispuesto a desmentir eso —apuntó Harry, tomando su abrigo para marcharse. Eran mediados de enero, y fuera seguía haciendo mucho frío para salir sin él.

—Preocúpate por cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Narcissa, Potter. Ya me ocuparé yo de mi hijo —indicó Lucius, guiándole hasta la puerta del despacho.

Harry le dio una última mirada y salió del lugar rumbo a la puerta principal. No conocía muy bien el camino, pero se las ingenió para salir hacia lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando un sonido leve le detuvo, y -obedeciendo a su vena investigativa- procedió a inspeccionar el lugar.

Estaba seguro de que provenía de detrás de una puerta a la izquierda y al agudizar mas el oído descubrió que parecían ser quejidos, acompañados de pequeños golpes secos. El recuerdo fugaz de Dobby cruzó su mente y Harry temió que fuese algún elfo doméstico autocastigándose. Quería irse cuanto antes, pero si se iba dejando un elfo doméstico en apuros, su consciencia -y su mejor amiga activista de los derechos de los elfos- no lo dejarían en paz por años.

Se acercó lentamente, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entró. Parecía ser un baño para invitados, muy iluminado y limpio, con espejos enormes y superficies de mármol rosa. Con la mirada, Harry buscó la fuente del sonido, y de haber sabido lo que encontraría hubiese preferido mil veces conseguirse con un elfo dándose en la cabeza con una ducha de mano: De pie, con la frente pegada a la pared, las manos en puños golpeando el mármol y aparentemente sollozando de rabia estaba Draco Malfoy.

Harry no podía creer que esto estuviera pasándole, no de nuevo. Sintió las memorias de su sexto curso arremolinarse en su cerebro, y al recordar cómo terminó todo en esa ocasión decidió que lo mejor era largarse inmediatamente antes de ser descubierto.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sintió sus pulmones vaciarse al tropezar torpemente con algo que él podría jurar que no estaba allí cuando entró sin ser invitado. Malfoy le miró, sobresaltado, y se secó rápidamente las comisuras de los ojos mientras adoptaba una pose desafiante.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar en los baños, Potter? Veo que las viejas costumbres no se olvidan.

—Malfoy, yo no quería-

—¿Qué? ¿Meterte en el baño conmigo? —inquirió, entornando los ojos—. Lo siento, Potty, pero que mi padre te haya concedido mi mano en matrimonio no significa que entre tú y yo tenga que haber esa clase de intimidad. No eres mi tipo.

Las palabras de Malfoy se sintieron como un balde de agua fría para Harry. No era como si esperara que Draco quisiera estar con él ni nada de eso, de hecho él tampoco quería esa boda. Pero allí estaba él, tratando de ayudar a los Malfoy, y a pesar de eso seguía recibiendo descalificaciones por parte del otro joven ¿Acaso eso no le hacía merecedor de un poco de respeto?

 _Malfoy siempre será Malfoy_ , se dijo, decidiendo que lo mejor era marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

—Tienes razón, Draco. Siento mucho haber entrado. —Malfoy le miró sorprendido. Seguramente no pensaba que el auror aceptaría su responsabilidad—. Ya me tengo que ir.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz del Malfoy le hizo detenerse.

—Potter.

—¿Si? —Preguntó. Draco se acercó a él, encarándole, y siseó cual ex-serpiente que era.

—Lo que viste hoy, o lo que creas que viste, no debe salir de aquí. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió una vez, saliendo inmediatamente del baño y de la casa. Cruzó a zancadas los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy y salió al campo, donde se apresuró en desaparecerse rumbo a Grimmauld Place. _Debí haberle hecho caso a Ron cuando dijo que no accediera a esta locura_ , pensó antes de poder evitarlo.

***

 _¿Cómo se atreve a espiarme? ¿Es que acaso no sabe lo que significa la privacidad?_ , pensaba Draco, recostado boca abajo al filo de su cama, con un brazo completamente laxo, rozando la verde alfombra, y el otro flexionado bajo su mejilla.

Luego del encuentro con Potter, Draco se había encerrado en su habitación sin salir ni siquiera a la hora de la cena. Constantemente se preguntaba cómo era que había terminado dentro de este embrollo, obligado a casarse con el cuatro ojos para evitar la ruina de la familia. Estaba consciente de la sentencia del Wizengamot, pero jamás pensó que Potter accediera a casarse con él.

—Maldito Potter y su complejo de héroe —musitó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Inmediatamente, alguien tocó a su puerta—. He dicho que no quiero nada, Yinxy. No tengo deseos de comer —gritó hacia la puerta cerrada, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia la ventana y se abrazaba a un cojín como si quisiera asfixiarlo. La puerta chirrió y Draco supo que no era su elfina la que había tocado.

—Draco…

—Buenas noches, Madre —saludó el chico, sin moverse. No le apetecía sentarse a charlar.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Si no vienes con Padre, sí.

La mujer soltó un sonoro suspiro y Draco escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, mientras unos pasos resonaban en el piso de madera. Narcissa rodeó la cama y se sentó justo frente a su hijo, en una butaca blanca.

—Tu padre y yo te extrañamos en la cena —comentó, fingiendo quitarse una pelusa del vestido.

—Bueno, tendrán que acostumbrarse. Ya que voy a mudarme con Potter… —el solo pensamiento le hizo estremecer.

—Sabes que es la única manera de-

—Lo sé, Madre —atajó—. Sé que soy la esperanza de la familia. Si no me caso con Potter estaremos arruinados. Pero no por saberlo se hace menos frustrante.

Narcissa suspiró de nuevo, levantándose de su asiento para sentarse en la cama, cerca de su hijo. Este colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo y ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco. De verdad. Tu padre y yo estamos conscientes de lo difícil que ha de ser esto para ti, pero sabes que no hay otra forma.

Draco bufó y la mujer continuó.

—Serán sólo unos meses y luego serás libre para hacer lo que quieras. Sólo te pido que trates de llevártela bien con Potter por un tiempo. Una tregua, mientras todo esto se resuelve. ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?

Draco dio otro bufido, pero asintió.

—Bien. Mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos. Hay muchas cosas por hacer y aún no tenemos una fecha.

—¿Fecha?

—Claro, cariño. Sé que estás consternado por tener que casarte con Potter, pero ten en cuenta que puedes elegir la fecha y el motivo de la boda. Harry ha dejado claro que no quiere tener nada que ver con eso y que podemos encargarnos de los detalles.

Y allí estaba, la motivación que Draco había estado esperando. Se sentó en la cama, aún abrazado al cojín.

—¿Quieres decir que podré hacer la boda a mi manera? ¿Puedo… Puedo organizarlo todo?

—Por supuesto, hijo. Es tu boda, así sea arreglada. Puedes hacer absolutamente lo que quieras.

—Pero Padre dijo que no teníamos dinero para demasiados lujos.

—Lucius puede decir lo que le venga en gana, pero si tú quieres un hipogrifo rosa, él tendrá que pagar por un hipogrifo rosa. Ya bastante difícil es que te estés casando con Potter en contra de tu voluntad como para comenzar a negarte cosas —afirmó la mujer.

Tras unos breves instantes, Narcissa se levantó para irse, besándole la coronilla.

—Buenas noches, Draco. Piensa qué quieres hacer con esta boda y mañana me lo cuentas. Descansa. —Y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

El muchacho se lanzó hacia el armario cómo un bólido, rebuscando entre los cajones hasta encontrar una bolsa de regalo muggle color rosa pastel y con miles de corazones dibujados, que le había sacado de sus casillas hacía un par de semanas.

Vació el contenido sobre su cama y se sentó a inspeccionarlo, encontrándose con una revista muggle cuyo título rezaba “Cómo organizar una boda fabulosa” y un organizador de bodas con forro de peluche, en un tono fucsia extremadamente llamativo y con una pluma a juego. El regalo había llegado vía lechuza desde la casa de Pansy Parkinson, quién al escuchar el veredicto del Wizengamot no pudo evitar hacerle esa broma pesada a su mejor amigo. Draco sonrió al recordar el vociferador explosivo que había enviado a la chica en respuesta.

Tomó la revista y detalló la portada, leyendo “Día de San Valentín” como tópico principal. Hojeó hasta encontrar la página adecuada y sonrió maliciosamente al ver todas las cosas que allí ponían.

—Si boda es lo que quieren, boda es lo que tendrán —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras contemplaba las imágenes inanimadas—. Oh, sí. Una estupenda boda de San Valentín. ****


	2. Cómo organizar una boda fabulosa

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó muy temprano. Organizador en mano, le comunicó a sus padres su idea de una gran boda en el jardín, el día de San Valentín, y lo más importante, al más puro estilo muggle. Narcissa y Lucius parecían sorprendidos de saber que su hijo, quién el día anterior se había mostrado tan reacio a la idea del matrimonio, ahora se encontraba frente a ellos informándoles entusiastamente acerca de sus planes de ir al Londres muggle en busca de algo que al parecer se llamaba “Casa de bodas”.

Comió varias tostadas con jugo de calabaza, besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió corriendo rumbo al vestíbulo, dejando a los Malfoy confundidos en medio del comedor.

Draco se había vestido de muggle, pero sólo con las prendas que le parecían menos repulsivas. Pantalones grises, camisa blanca de mangas largas y un jersey color verde slytherin, una combinación casual que lo hacía ver como un muggle bien educado. Se apareció en el callejón Diagon y de ahí caminó varias cuadras en mundo muggle, hasta lo que parecía ser una calle con tiendas dedicadas exclusivamente a bodas y fiestas. Escogió la que tenía la entrada más llamativa y elegante, y entró.

Era una tienda muy grande, con miles de vitrinas, mesas con flores y montones de revistas y libros de boda en estanterías. Todos los dependientes estaban vestidos como si fuesen meseros en un gran baile y a Draco le pareció que el local más parecía una boutique costosa que una casa de bodas. Una muchacha morena y con el cabello rizado recogido en un moño se le acercó para atenderle.

—Bienvenido a Kendall&Woods. Soy Lyla. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí —respondió Draco, componiendo una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que la chica moviera las pestañas en forma coqueta—, necesito algo de asesoría para organizar mi boda.

—Oh… —La muchacha pareció un tanto decepcionada—. Bueno, está usted en el lugar indicado. Aquí tenemos toda lo necesario, y contamos con la mejor asesoría. Si quiere puede acompañarme a la oficina de planeadores de boda, contamos con un excelente personal para planificar su-

— ¡No! —exclamó Draco, en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía. La chica lo miró extrañada—. Quiero decir… No necesito un planificador. Yo mismo quiero encargarme de todo. Sólo necesito algo de orientación, y todo lo que tengan aquí para ofrecerme, claro.

—Por supuesto, señor…

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Nuestros asesores podrán orientarle, y le aseguro que aquí en Kendall&Woods encontrará todo lo que necesita. Sígame, por favor.

Draco caminó detrás de la muchacha hacia una puerta al final de la tienda. Entraron a lo que parecía ser el área administrativa del local, con un puñado de pequeños cubículos repartidos equitativamente. Lyla lo guió hasta uno de ellos, haciéndole esperar un momento mientras hablaba con su ocupante. Luego de un minuto, la chica salió y le permitió entrar.

—Pase, señor Malfoy. Espero que encuentre la asesoría que necesita. Que tenga una feliz día. —Y dicho esto, salió rumbo a la tienda.

Draco ingresó al cubículo, que era pequeño pero extrañamente acogedor. El escritorio estaba repleto de fotos de boda, revistas y algunas muestras de tela. El mago se quedó de pie viendo a la mujer que probablemente estaba allí para asesorarle, mientras esta rebuscaba algo en uno de los cajones.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, tez blanca y cabello rubio recogido en un moño. Un poco regordeta y que daba la impresión de ser muy bonachona. Draco pensó que de haber sido bruja, habría quedado seguramente en Hufflepuff.

—Buen día, señor Malfoy, tome asiento —indicó, mientras Draco se sentaba frente al escritorio—. Mi nombre es Hilda Moore y soy planeadora de bodas. Me ha dicho Lyla que usted no desea un planificador, sino un asesor, y estoy aquí para ayudarle —terminó, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, me voy a casar pronto y necesito ayuda. Quiero organizarlo todo al estilo mug… Quiero decir… Al aire libre. Quiero una boda al aire libre.

—Sencillo y clásico —comentó Hilda al escucharle—. ¿Cuál es la fecha de la boda? —preguntó sin perder tiempo.

—El día de San Valentín. —Fue la respuesta de Draco, sonando menos confiado de lo que le habría gustado.

—Ya veo… —Indicó la mujer, echándose un poco hacia adelante en su asiento. Por instinto, Draco se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás—. ¿Está consciente de que faltan poco menos de cuatro semanas?

—S-sí —balbuceo el mago, comenzando a disgustarse consigo mismo por mostrar tan poco autocontrol. No estaba precisamente en su elemento, pero no por eso tenía que mostrar los colores—. Es que todo fue muy rápido —explicó, intentando sonar convincente—. Pero esa es la fecha, así que por eso estoy aquí.

—Muy bien —aceptó Hilda con una sonrisa que a Draco le pareció tranquilizadora—. ¿Ya tiene alguna idea de lo que quiere hacer?

—Pues… —Draco buscó algo dentro del bolso cruzado que había llevado. Era negro con detalles plateados y Blaise se lo había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Le había venido de perlas esa mañana, al no poder guardarse el organizador de bodas y la revista en el bolsillo del pantalón sin tener que usar algún hechizo—. He hojeado esta revista y me gustan algunas ideas. Pero hay cosas que no sé exactamente para que sirven.

La mujer lo miró intrigada.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Draco se sintió un poco abochornado. No sabía casi nada de bodas, ni mágicas ni muggles, pero si quería hacerlo a su manera debía estar seguro.

—Bueno… Por ejemplo: ¿cuál es la tradición del liguero?

Hilda sonrió, seguramente pensando que Draco le estaba jugando una broma.

—Oh, vamos, señor Malfoy. No me diga que no sabe lo que es un liguero.

—Por supuesto que sé lo que es un liguero —se defendió el mago—, es sólo que no sé qué tradición de boda implicaría utilizar uno de esos. —Hilda le dirigió una mirada poco convencida, así que Draco le dio la excusa que ya tenía preparada para esos casos—. Verá, los Malfoy somos una familia conservadora. Muy, _muy_ conservadora. Y en las bodas del círculo familiar jamás he oído mencionar nada parecido.

—¿De verdad no lo sabe? —El muchacho asintió e Hilda pareció resignarse a explicarle— Bueno…  —comenzó—. La tradición del liguero dicta que la novia debe usar dicha prenda en una de sus piernas durante la ceremonia. Bajo el vestido de novia, por supuesto —aclaró, ante la cara de desconcierto que Draco seguramente estaba portando—. En cierto momento, el novio deberá meterse bajo el vestido para quitársela… con… los dientes.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos. Dudaba que Potter quisiera casarse usando un vestido de novia, y él por supuesto que tampoco lo haría, así que esa tradición podía irse despidiendo de su lista de pendientes. Compuso el gesto y se aclaró la garganta.

—Entiendo... —dijo con calma—. Pero debe saber usted que mi _prometido_ es un hombre. Así que no creo que esta tradición quepa dentro de nuestro itinerario.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, señor Malfoy —se disculpó Hilda, comprendiendo— ¡Debió habérmelo dicho antes! Aquí tengo una selección especial con muchas ideas para bodas como la suya.

La mujer sacó una revista muy gruesa de debajo de la pila que tenía en el escritorio, y Draco se acercó a revisarla, curioso. Debía aprender todo cuanto pudiera, pues estaba seguro de que mientras más muggle fuese su boda, más irritado estaría su padre.

***

Al final de la tarde, Draco regresó a la mansión cargado de varias revistas, algunos muestrarios de tela para manteles y decoración, varios números de teléfono de pastelerías muggle y un sinfín de ideas en su cabeza. Dejó las cosas en su habitación y bajó cenar, contando con lujo de detalles todo cuanto había aprendido y conseguido.

Narcissa lo escuchaba atenta y con una sonrisa en los labios, dando pequeñas sugerencias o profiriendo soniditos aprobatorios. Lucius, en cambio, apenas probaba bocado. Draco notó la incomodidad de su padre, que era exactamente lo que él había estado buscando, así que decidió remover un poco la colmena.

—Padre, voy a necesitar que me des una suma considerable de dinero de las cuentas familiares. Tengo muchos pedidos que hacer al callejón Diagon y en Londres muggle, así que necesito metálico.

—Draco, ya te he dicho que no tenemos mucho oro ¿No crees que es mejor que hagas una boda sencilla, al estilo mágico y sin tantas “tradiciones muggle”? —replicó Lucius, un tanto fastidiado. Narcissa a su lado le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

—Pero Padre, fuiste tú el que quiso que yo organizara la boda. Y es lo que estoy haciendo —explicó el menor, con la voz más inocente que pudo lograr.

—Sí. Pero no pensé que querrías todas esas cosas… ¿Elfos vestidos de etiqueta? ¿Globos en forma de corazón? ¿Y qué demonios se supone que es una fuente de chocolate?

—Pero Padre-

—¡Ni hablar, jovencito! —le interrumpió—. Debemos mantener los gastos al mínimo si queremos conservar algo de dinero para sostenernos de aquí a que las cuentas sean descongeladas. Tendrás que modificar esas ideas que tienes y volverlas más acorde con nuestro presup-

—¡Lucius! —Narcissa miraba a su esposo con gesto amenazante, y este calló de inmediato—. Nuestro hijo aceptó casarse con su persona menos favorita en el mundo sólo para salvar a su familia de la ruina. Lo menos que merece es nuestro apoyo en cuanto a la organización de la boda.

—Querida, no puedo permitir que todos nuestros fondos sean derrochados por Draco para una boda ficticia.

—Para Draco y para Potter la boda no será ficticia. Es un enlace mágico legítimo, salvo por el hecho de que los novios no están enamorados, pero en estos tiempos ¿Qué sangre pura lo está?

—Nosotros estábamos enamorados, cariño —susurró Lucius hacia su esposa, intentando desviar el tema.

—Es por eso que tuvimos una boda hermosa. ¿No lo recuerdas? Para demostrarle a todos lo maravilloso de nuestra unión. Ningún Malfoy, y ya que estamos, ningún Black hijo mío tendrá un enlace mágico de poca categoría ¿Queda claro?

—Pero Cissy…

—No se diga más —cortó la bruja—. Draco, hijo, mañana mismo tendrás todo el oro que necesites. Y en cuanto se te acabe ve a decírselo a tu padre, que seguramente estará encantado en darte más. ¿No es así, Lucius?

—Sí… Encantado —masculló Lucius en tono resignado, comenzando a jugar con la comida en su plato.

Narcissa le sonrió a su hijo y este le sonrió de vuelta, satisfecho por haber conseguido incordiar a su padre y obtener dinero para llevar a cabo sus planes, todo en una sola conversación.

***

Habían pasado una par de semanas desde que Draco comenzara a organizar la boda y ya Lucius parecía al borde del colapso.

El mago se las había arreglado para conseguir muchas más revistas muggle con artículos enteros acerca de bodas con novios del mismo sexo, y estaba empeñado en planificar cada detalle de la suya para que todo saliera completamente perfecto. Había ido ya varias veces a Kendall&Woods en busca de asesoría y para encargar juegos completos de platería, copas, servilleteros, invitaciones, centros de mesa y un sinfín de recuerdos para los invitados. Todo eso estaba saliendo bastante costoso, debido al cambio de galeones a libras, lo que ponía al patriarca Malfoy cada vez más tenso.

Desde el primer día, Draco había escrito una lechuza a Potter pidiéndole que por favor se dejara caer de vez en cuando por la Mansión, por si había algo que hacer que necesitara de la presencia de ambos novios. Generalmente, el auror sólo observaba desde lejos cómo Draco anotaba y tachaba cosas y cosas que hacer de su organizador de bodas, enviando lechuzas y haciendo llamadas vía flú a los distintos proveedores del callejón Diagon y otros sitios mágicos. Harry solía ayudarle con los términos muggle que no conocía y algunas veces era él quién iba a Londres muggle en busca de algún pedido que Draco había hecho con antelación.

Al principio, Draco se sentía irritado cada vez que Potter se sentaba sólo a observarle organizarlo todo, pero luego comenzó a no importarle tanto, y después de una semana ya no le molestaba. El auror parecía menos interesado en los preparativos de la boda que el propio Lucius, pero se mostraba realmente entusiasmado cada vez que alguna descabellada idea de Draco con respecto a tradiciones y clichés muggle sacaba de sus casillas al mayor de los Malfoy.

Por su parte, Narcissa tenía la costumbre de invitar a Harry a desayunar con ellos, poniendo como pretexto el hecho de que pronto serían _familia_. Como era de esperarse, Draco se mostró reacio las primeras veces, pero con el pasar de los días la situación se hizo más y más rutinaria. Esa mañana en particular, el tema de conversación era la música para la boda.

—Toda boda necesita música para animarla, Padre —explicó Draco con voz calmada, sin despegar los ojos de su desayuno.

—Eso ya lo sé —admitió Lucius, sonando ligeramente exasperado—. Pero, ¿es necesario contratar a las Brujas de Macbeth?

—Es el grupo favorito de Potter, ¿no es así cuatro ojos? —El aludido asintió, más que acostumbrado a los apelativos. A decir verdad, el auror parecía más interesado en comer su porción de panqueques que en ofenderse por tonterías—. Además a mí también me gustan mucho.

—No estoy hablando de gustos, Draco. Estoy hablando de costos. No sólo quieres que los contrate con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, sino que también quieres que canten una canción muggle.

—Una canción de rock muggle —corrigió Draco, sin levantar la vista de su plato—. Se llama “Highway to Hell” y según sé, es un clásico.

—¿Para una boda? —Increpó Lucius.

—Ejem, ejem —Narcisa se aclaró la garganta y envió una mirada de advertencia a su marido, quién pretendió ignorarla.

—Myron Wagtail se mostró encantado cuando se lo propuse. Dijo que sería una “boda con estilo”, o algo así —continuó Draco, inmutable, mientras Harry estaba evidentemente batallando  para no reírse en frente de todos.

—¿No podrían simplemente bailar “Magia para dos”, como tu madre y yo en nuestra boda?

—¿Bailar? —preguntaron Harry y Draco al unísono—. ¿Quién ha dicho algo de bailar? —preguntó Draco a su vez.

—¿Y para qué quieren la canción muggle, entonces? —insistió Lucius, mirándoles.

—Pues para cuando hagamos nuestra entrada en la recepción, por supuesto —declaró Draco, como si fuera la cosa más obvia—.  Si hemos de hacer esto, tenemos que hacerlo con una excelente banda sonora. Para que todos se crean el cuento de que Potty y yo nos hemos enamorado, y que con eso nos devuelvan todo el oro de los Malfoy.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios es una banda sono-? —Lucius calló de repente y el Draco estuvo seguro de que su madre le había dado un puntapié para silenciarlo. El patriarca bufó y Draco sonrió satisfecho.

—Bueno, Potter. Nos vamos —dijo al cabo de un par de minutos—. No queremos llegar tarde.

Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor. Irían al Londres muggle a probarse trajes de novio, trajes que por supuesto iban por cuenta de Lucius. Draco había visto algunos en una tienda, pero necesitaba que Harry se los midiera también. Luego había que ir a elegir el pastel, que era la única tarea que el auror se había pedido para sí.

Caminaron en silencio, atravesando los jardines y saliendo de los terrenos de la Mansión para poder aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante. Potter portaba una sonrisa tonta desde que dejaran el comedor, y a Draco eso le molestaba e intrigaba a partes iguales. Cuando caminaban por Charing Cross rumbo al centro de Londres, el ex slytherin no pudo soportar la curiosidad.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Potter? ¿O es que esa cara de tonto es la que usas todos los días? —Harry soltó una risotada y Draco se sintió aún más intrigado.

—De verdad que quieres sacar de sus casillas a tu padre. ¿No es así?

Draco sonrió. Sabía que Potter no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—¿Obvio? Draco, lo hiciste gastar miles de galeones en Madame Malkins sólo para que los elfos de la mansión vistan de traje el día de la boda —señaló, aparentemente fascinado—. Aún no entiendo cómo es que no la ha cancelado ya...

—Ah, eso es simple —aseguró Draco a su vez, componiendo una sonrisilla autosuficiente—. Mientras yo esté dispuesto a casarme contigo, pintará de arcoíris sus amados pavorreales blancos de ser necesario.

—Entonces quieres darle una lección —dedujo el auror.

—Quiero que desee no haberme obligado a casarme, sí —aceptó, sin un ápice de remordimiento—. Aunque debo admitir que esto de los clichés muggles es muy divertido.

***

Luego de su entretenida conversación, Harry y Draco caminaron varias cuadras calle arriba hasta dar con la tienda que buscaban. Era un local pequeño, pero algo le decía a Harry que no por ser pequeño era menos costoso.

Apenas llegar, Draco comenzó a hablar animadamente con una chica pelirroja que debía ser la dependienta, mientras Harry se sentaba a esperar que su prometido le dijera que hacer. Luego de unos minutos -durante los  que se podía ver a Draco bastante más animado de lo que el auror hubiera pensado posible con eso de la boda- la chica enrumbó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Draco le hizo una seña, y Harry se levantó de su asiento para acercarse.

—Esa es Coraline —dijo el rubio en voz baja—. Está fascinada con todo esto de las bodas gay y nos ha hecho una selección de trajes para hoy. Creo que tú y yo somos más o menos de la misma talla, así que podremos medirnos todos y luego decidiremos cual le queda mejor a quién. Aunque por supuesto, a mi me queda bien todo.

—Ten cuidado, Malfoy —le advirtió Harry, medio divertido—. Como sigas así tendrás que ir desnudo a la boda, ningún traje alcanzará para enfundar tu ego.

—Ya quisieras tú verme llegar desnudo —replicó el otro, altanero.

Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante hasta que la chica llegó con varios bultos en los brazos. Pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo y desistieron de su batalla de miradas para prestar atención a la recién llegada.

—Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, síganme por favor.

Se pasaron la siguiente hora metidos en los vestidores probándose traje tras traje.

Algunos eran negros, otros blancos, y otros de colores pasteles que a Harry le parecían en extremo graciosos. Por insistencia de Draco, se probaron cada traje por separado hasta conseguir los que mejor calzaban, y luego se los probaron juntos para ver qué tal se verían ambos en el altar. Había trajes negros de Harry que combinaban perfecto con trajes blancos de Draco y viceversa, pero ninguno de los dos quería ser tomado por la novia, así que al final decidieron que irían los dos de un solo color.

Luego de varios intentos salieron satisfechos de la tienda, con sendas bolsas en las manos. Habían escogido dos trajes muy parecidos en corte, de un tono blanco inmaculado y que sólo se diferenciaban por el color de sus corbatas: rojo sangre para Harry, verde botella para Draco.

Después de salir de la boutique, Draco informó que debían pasar por la floristería muggle que su asesora le había recomendado, con el objeto de encargar una “cantidad ridícula” de flores para la decoración, palabras del mismo Malfoy. Harry asintió mientras era guiado calle abajo, hacia un local llamativo y con un colorido toldo al frente.

Entraron y de nuevo Harry se sentó a esperar, mientras Draco se desenvolvía con soltura entre los dependientes del lugar. Sacaron varias muestras de flores, que el mago fue observando y aparentemente descartando, y al cabo de unos veinte minutos volvió a llamarle con un ademán.

—Potter, no logro decidirme —comenzó, frente a la extrañada mirada del muchacho que les estaba atendiendo. Seguramente le parecía raro que siendo prometidos se llamaran por sus apellidos—. Me gustan las lilas pero también me gustan los lirios ¿Tú qué prefieres? —Y acto seguido, colocó su mano con dos flores, una de cada tipo, frente al rostro del auror.

Harry tomó las flores, rozando la mano de Draco en el proceso y percatándose de que tenía una piel muy suave. Carraspeó para concentrarse y se acomodó los anteojos para ver mejor. Ambas eran realmente hermosas, en tonos púrpuras muy tenues. El mago las olió, percibiendo aromas sumamente agradables, y cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

—Oh, vamos, Potter. Te pedí que escogieras una, ¡no que te enamoraras de ellas!

Harry sonrió un poco más y abrió los ojos.

—Me gustan ambas —declaró—. ¿Sería muy costoso llevarlas todas? —preguntó hacia el dependiente, con una sonrisa de mil millones de galeones. Draco rodo los ojos.

—N-no, no señor Potter, si las quiere todas podríamos hacerle un descuento por cantidad. Déjeme consultarlo con la jefa. —Y salió despedido hacia la trastienda.

—Casi haces que le dé un infarto al pobre chico —comentó Draco, quitándole las flores a Harry para volver a observarlas.

—¿Acaso estás celoso, Malfoy? Sabes que soy todo tuyo… —bromeó este, guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya quisieras —replicó sin mirarle.

El muchacho regresó con una oferta muy razonable, y los chicos aceptaron complacidos, encargando las flores para un par de días antes de la boda. Luego salieron de allí y caminaron unas cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una pastelería. Entraron y Draco habló con la gerente, quién de inmediato los hizo pasar a un salón de pruebas donde ya tenían arreglados toda clase de pasteles y aperitivos para servir en la boda.

Harry probó tantos pasteles que creyó que estallaría, y al final terminó decidiéndose por uno de chocolate con trozos de avellana. Salieron de ahí luego de firmar un nuevo contrato y de dejar casi todo el efectivo muggle que habían llevado para hacer la reservación.

Ya sólo faltaban un par de semanas para la boda y Draco parecía tener todo bajo control. O al menos eso era lo que Harry creía.


	3. Cuenta regresiva

Faltaban ya un par de días para la boda. Draco le había encargado a Harry que fuera temprano a recoger las flores de la decoración, y llevarlas hasta la Mansión en uno de los autos encantados del Ministerio. También le había dicho que pasara confirmando el pedido en la pastelería y que asegurara el pastel para el día siguiente. Con todo y los encargos, el auror sabía que eso no era ni una cuarta parte de lo que el Draco tenía que hacer para que la boda saliera tal y como la había planeado.

Luego de que salieran a ver flores, pasteles y trajes, un par de semanas antes, la imaginación de Draco con respecto a la celebración se había activado a tal punto que Lucius parecía querer cruciar a cuanto ser viviente se le atravesara. Incluso Harry, habiendo crecido en mundo muggle, nunca se hubiese imaginado la cantidad de clichés que podían utilizarse a la hora de organizar una boda.

Los elfos vestirían de traje y las elfinas de vestido de gala con accesorios a juego, suponiendo que Draco consiguiera la manera de darle prendas a los elfos sin liberarlos a todos. Habría una mesa con infinidad de dulces, tanto muggles como mágicos, y todos en forma de corazón, aparte de una fuente de chocolate que Harry tuvo que hechizar para hacerla funcionar sin electricidad. El pastel estaría decorado en blanco inmaculado, con flores pequeñas en masa de azúcar y coronado con dos figuras a escala de los novios que Draco había mandado hacer en una tienda muggle especializada, y que había mandado hechizar Merlín sabría donde para que saludaran y se tomaran de las manos.

Habría globos en forma de corazón en tonos rosa y rojo apostados en las esquinas de la casa y en los alrededores, y burbujas de jabón encantadas que flotarían sobre los invitados como quien no quiere la cosa. Los asientos serían blancos y estarían decorados con cintas de tela en tonos rosa. Un arco para realizar la boda, con miles de rosas, lilas y lirios entretejidas en él, y un escenario para que las Brujas de Macbeth pudieran cantar el clásico “White Wedding” a la entrada de los novios. Pétalos de flores blancas en todo el camino al altar, y un gran corazón hecho de pétalos de rosa justo en el sitio de los contrayentes.

Draco encargó una pequeña bandada de palomas blancas a la tienda de animales del callejón Diagon, para ser liberadas justo cuando los chicos dieran el acepto, mientras pétalos de flores caerían mágicamente sobre ellos. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan seguro de que Draco pasaba de la boda tanto como él, hubiera llegado a pensar que en verdad quería casarse.

Harry hizo todo lo que le habían ordenado y regresó a la Mansión, aún conduciendo el auto del Ministerio. Uno de los elfos abrió el portón principal con una reverencia mientras le indicaba un sitio para estacionar el auto. Una vez aparcado, el auror levitó las cajas llenas de flores a través de los terrenos hasta dar con el gran jardín frontal, lugar escogido por su prometido para la ceremonia. Dejó las cajas junto a otras muchas cosas apiladas de cualquier manera, y que Harry sabía serían parte de la decoración. Hechizó las flores con un encantamiento de conservación y caminó rumbo a la casa en busca de Draco y su organizador de bodas de peluche.

Últimamente era virtualmente imposible ver al rubio sin el organizador en las manos, anotando, tachando, meditando o incluso sin hacer absolutamente nada con él más que tenerlo aferrado. El color rosa chillón del objeto -que Harry estaba casi seguro había salido de una pastelosa tienda muggle- sumado a las pelusas sintéticas que salían del extremo de la pluma que Draco utilizaba para escribir, le daban al mago cierto aire incomprensiblemente adorable que era a la vez tierno y aterrador, en opinión del auror. Ese objeto inseparable era la prueba más fehaciente de que Draco estaba dejando el pellejo en la organización de esa trillada ceremonia, poniendo de lado sus múltiples prejuicios de sangre en pro de llevar a la insania a su progenitor.

Harry caminó por la casa buscando a Draco, topándose con sus futuros suegros en uno de los salones. Parecían estar discutiendo, pues Lucius movía mucho las manos y se lo notaba muy tenso. Narcissa estaba cruzada de brazos y simplemente lo escuchaba, mirándolo de una manera fría muy parecida a las que Draco le dedicara a Harry aquella vez que se le ocurrió preguntar si en verdad eran necesarias tantas palomas.

A Harry no le gustaba espiar, mucho menos meterse en discusiones ajenas. Ya bastante tenía con la situación en el Cuartel de Aurores, donde su jefe inmediato le reprendía cada par de horas por tener que excusarse e ir en pos de cualquier orden de Draco “rey-de-las-bodas” Malfoy. Estaba seguro que de no ser el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció, el Ministro en persona lo habría mandado a echar del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica por incumplimiento de su trabajo. En cambio, y para compensar sus constantes faltas, el mago había sido relegado a rellenar y clasificar informes de las misiones realizadas por sus demás compañeros, ganándose rápidamente el mote de “Auror de oficina” -inventado, por cierto, por su propio mejor amigo.

Harry intentó volver sobres sus pasos sin ser notado, pero sus conocimientos de sigilo y ocultación parecían desvanecerse en esa casa, y una vez más tropezó con algo que de seguro antes no se encontraba allí. Los Malfoy voltearon a verle, Narcissa sonrió maternalmente y Lucius pareció tensarse otro poco.

—Harry, cariño. No sabía que vendrías —la bruja caminó hacia él con los brazos extendidos, alcanzándole y dándole un par de besos en las mejillas al más puro estilo francés.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y decidió preguntar por Draco a sus padres. Si ya había sido descubierto, al menos sacaría provecho.

—Buenos días, señora Malfoy, señor Malfoy —dijo, con un asentimiento de cabeza que el otro hombre no correspondió—. Vine a traer las flores que Draco encargó en Londres muggle. Están en el jardín junto con las demás cosas para la decoración. ¿De casualidad no lo han visto?

Narcissa se lo pensó un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Hace un rato estaba en los jardines. Si vienes de allí y no lo viste, es porque seguramente se fue a encerrar en su habitación. Últimamente ese cuarto parece zona de guerra, con tantos papeles, revistas y muestras de tela regadas por todo el suelo —bromeó Narcissa, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Harry y un bufido por parte de Lucius.

—No sé de dónde saca tantas revistas ese chico. Dentro de poco no habrán más clichés de bodas muggle que pueda utilizar y comenzará a buscar ideas en revistas de fiestas infantiles y cosas como esa —se quejó el patriarca, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su esposa.

—Draco no está buscando clichés muggle, Lucius —replicó Narcissa—. Simplemente quiere una hermosa boda. Una que tú muy amablemente sugeriste, si no recuerdo mal.

—Yo sugerí, y que me corrija Potter si estoy equivocado, que Draco se enlazara al _gran-salvador-del-mundo-mágico_ para poder recuperar nuestra fortuna. Pero no recuerdo haberle dicho que se gastara todos nuestros galeones en una fiesta con la que ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo.

La bruja volteó a ver a su esposo con los ojos entornados, y Harry se sintió repentinamente fuera de lugar. Era como observar a sus tíos peleando en la cocina, mientras Dudley veía la televisión sin enterarse de nada. De más estaba decir que la remembranza no le resultó para nada agradable.

—Nuestro hijo quiere una gran boda y eso es lo que tendrá, Lucius Abraxas. Está casándose por obligación, para salvar a su familia de la ruina. ¿Qué importan unos cuantos galeones?

—Oh, cariño, de seguir así no quedará fortuna que recuperar con esa boda. Ha de ser algo de los Black eso de querer bodas pomposas… —masculló Lucius, con cierto tono de fastidio.

—¿Estás insinuando que mi familia es pomposa? —reprochó la mujer— Justamente tú, que presumes de logros Malfoy que no tienen ninguna base histórica.

—Al menos los Malfoy no tenemos criminales y traidores precediendo el árbol familiar.

Narcissa miró a Lucius con una mezcla entre indignación e irritación, y Harry estuvo seguro que ya ninguno de los dos se acordaba siquiera de su presencia. Se excusó lo más alto y claro que pudo, por encima de las voces de su futura familia política, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Draco.

Caminó hasta dar con la puerta de madera blanca, giró el pomo y resultó estar abierta. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para borrar de su mente los gritos de los Malfoy y entró. Halló al rey-del-control sentado en el piso de la recámara, con varias revistas de boda abiertas a su alrededor.

—¡Hola, Draco! Traje las flores que querías. Las dejé junto a-

—Shhh… —Le interrumpió, tomando dos de las revistas y observándolas a la vez. Harry se preguntó si es que todos los Malfoy habían despertado con el pie equivocado esa mañana.

El auror se dispuso a marcharse, para evitar así más escenas desagradables y gritos tensos. Sin embargo, Draco pareció darse cuenta de su error y volvió a hablarle.

— Lo siento, Potter. Ya te escuché, gracias. Estoy un poco tenso y mis padres no paran de pelear y me desconcentran…. En fin, toma el organizador de la cama y tacha lo que ya hiciste, y ve si hay algo más que puedas hacer —indicó, sin despegar la vista de lo que parecían ser varias figuras esculpidas en hielo.

Harry se acercó a la cama y tomó el organizador, percatándose de inmediato de que faltaban más de la mitad de las cosas de la lista. Miró detenidamente a Draco, un poco más delgado que en las últimas semanas y con unas ojeras mal disimuladas. Se acercó en silencio y sin decir nada se sentó en el piso junto a él.

—Puedo ir a recoger los trajes de los elfos —afirmó—, y la platería de Kendall&Woods. También puedo pasar buscando el pastel mañana en la mañana y podría incluso supervisar la desgnomización de esta noche, si así lo quieres. ¿Qué es eso que miras?

Draco dio un suspiro y giró el rostro para verle. Parecía bastante cansado, y Harry se preguntó si acaso no estaría tratando de abarcar demasiado.

—Estoy tratando de idear una forma de esculpir un par de cisnes de hielo para decorar la mesa de los dulces —explicó, señalando una de las revistas—. Tengo una idea, pero nunca se me han dado demasiado bien las manualidades.

—Pensé que los ibas a mandar esculpir en Londres muggle.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero resultó que el lugar estaba demasiado copado para este San Valentín y no admitieron el pedido. Pero estoy seguro de que con un poco de magia lo puedo hacer yo —afirmó, restándole importancia y volviendo a ver las revistas. Harry le dio una mirada de reproche que el otro no alcanzó a notar.

—Malfoy… ¿De verdad crees poder con todo esto? —preguntó en tono serio. Si Lucius parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso, Draco parecía al borde del agotamiento.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, cuatro ojos! No te las des de novio preocupado conmigo, puedo con todo esto y con más —aseguró—. ¿Dijiste que puedes ocuparte de algunas cosas?

Harry suspiró resignado y se levantó del piso, tomando notas mentales de todo lo que había prometido hacer.

—Volveré después de la cena para lo de la desgnomización, y luego mañana en la tarde para afinar detalles y ver que todo esté en orden —dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de Draco en respuesta—. Y Draco… —El aludido levantó la cabeza, con gesto interrogante—. Trata de dormir un poco, ¿sí?

Draco pareció extrañado ante el consejo de Harry, pero asintió hacia él, y luego siguió observando las imágenes inanimadas.

***

Harry regresó ya muy entrada la noche, encontrando que todo el espacio para la ceremonia había sido despejado. Varios funcionarios del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas llegaron después de él y procedieron a encontrar y poner en custodia a los gnomos de jardín que plagaban silenciosamente el terreno. El joven mago miró hacia la casa, vislumbrando luz en la habitación de Draco, negó con la cabeza, y siguió supervisando.

***

El día siguiente, por la mañana, el auror hizo todos los restantes en la lista de Malfoy: Buscó la vestimenta de los elfos en Madame Malkins y los envió con Kreacher hasta la Mansión, se encargó de retirar el pastel y también lo envió con el elfo. A media mañana recibió una nota de Draco pidiéndole que le enviara algunos bloques de hielo desde el callejón Diagon, que preguntara a Florean Fortescue por ellos. Harry obedeció y envió una decena de bloques de hielo macizo, no muy convencido de que Draco fuera capaz de realizar las esculturas de hielo y además supervisar la decoración.

Pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde ocupándose de pequeños pendientes, y fue cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando decidió que tal vez debía pasarse por la Mansión a ver cómo andaban las cosas con Draco y sus esculturas.

Se apareció en los terrenos y caminó lentamente hasta entrar por el portón principal. Se sorprendió de ver que ya todo estaba completamente listo para la ceremonia: El arco y el escenario montados y decorados, los asientos dispuestos y embellecidos con flores y cintas de colores, las mesas, la fuente de chocolate, los globos, incluso las pompas de jabón flotantes; En la mesa principal, dos espacios: Uno para el pastel y otro seguramente para la escultura de Draco.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, Harry enfiló hacia la casa, buscando a Draco en todos y cada uno de los rincones que su prometido solía frecuentar cuando estaba planeando qué más comprar de algo o qué cantidad pedir de otra cosa. No lo consiguió por ningún lado, y fue sólo cuando ya se disponía a irse que escuchó sonidos como de una sierra eléctrica muggle cerca de uno de los rosales.

Se acercó con cautela, varita en mano, mientras el sonido se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Un par de pasos más y Harry descubrió la fuente del chirrido. Draco estaba de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una mesa de trabajo improvisada, con la varita empuñada y cortando un macizo bloque de hielo con alguna clase de hechizo. Había varios bloques partidos a la mitad y en formas irregulares desperdigados por todo el suelo, y el auror pudo deducir que el otro mago no estaba teniendo mucho éxito con eso de las esculturas. Malfoy se secó la frente, visiblemente agotado. Por un momento, Harry temió que se desmayara del puro cansancio. Tenía toda la razón.

Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, exhausto. Harry logró acercarse lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo antes que se golpeara, haciendo que ambos quedaran sobre la hierba. El mago reaccionó a los pocos segundos, removiéndose para liberarse.

—¡Suéltame, Potter! —exclamó, removiéndose con más fuerza.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser un insufrible por un minuto? —inquirió Harry, exasperado y con tono inusualmente autoritario. Draco dejó de removerse y Harry le liberó, dejándolo caer sobre el césped.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó más calmado.

—Te dije que pasaría en la noche a ver como estaba todo —contestó Harry, sentándose en la hierba frente al otro.

—Lo sé, pero pensé… Pensé que por ser esta tu última noche de libertad tal vez el _grandioso_ Harry Potter querría irse de parranda con sus amistades.

Harry soltó una risotada y Draco le lanzó una mirada perspicaz.

—Yo nunca salgo de parranda, y mucho menos voy a hacerlo un día antes de mi boda. Mañana hay que despertarse muy temprano y no quiero parecer un cadáver… Para eso ya estás tú. —El otro mago lo miró indignado y Harry volvió a reír—. Oh, vamos, Draco. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿En serio son tan necesarias esas esculturas?

—No… —Comenzó Draco, desviando la mirada hacia los bloques de hielo quebrados—. Es sólo que quería que todo fuera perfecto, ¿sabes? Los clichés muggle parecen tan buenos que quisieras tenerlos todos, pero aparentemente cuatro semanas no son suficiente tiempo. Al principio lo hice por alterar a Padre, pero ahora… Sé que tú tampoco quieres esta boda y te agradezco lo que haces por nuestra familia pero no creo que pueda casarme con alguien sólo por unos cuantos galeones.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, gesto que pasó desapercibido para el otro. Luego le dio una mirada comprensiva. En cierto modo, lo entendía.

—Es por eso que has estado agotándote todos estos días. ¿Cierto? —reprochó, percatándose de lo que parecía ser tan obvio. No sabía cuando había comenzado a sentir empatía por Draco, pero en ese momento, viéndolo completamente consumido por planear una boda pomposa y exagerada que ninguno de los dos quería realmente, se sintió sobrecogido.

—No entiendo por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo. Es decir, mi madre te ayudo, pero eso no te obligaba a hacerlo. Podías haberle dicho que no.

Harry se hacía la misma pregunta desde que había aceptado casarse con Draco aquel día, hacía ya más de un mes.

Al principio se dijo a si mismo que era sólo por ayudar a los Malfoy, pero luego de esa entretenida salida con su prometido el día de los pasteles, Harry supo que había algo más. Le gustaba revolotear por donde estaba Draco, siempre observándole anotar y tachar cosas en su ridículo organizador con forro de peluche. Le gustaba verlo tan concentrado mientras trataba de planificar la recepción o de ubicar a los invitados. Disfrutaba viéndole hacer sugerencias descabelladas mientras Lucius estaba cerca, incluso algunas veces él mismo aportaba ideas para sacar de sus casillas al mayor de los Malfoy. En el fondo, y aunque le costara admitirlo, Harry se daba cuenta de que quizás se estaba enamorando un poco del que pronto sería su esposo ficticio.

—Yo… La verdad yo… —masculló, buscando las palabras adecuadas— Ya sabes que no logro dejarte caer en desgracias por más que lo intente, Malfoy, y…. digamos que está en mi naturaleza.

Draco se volvió a mirarle, enarcó una ceja, pero comentó nada al respecto.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme? Necesito limpiar todo esto —dijo Malfoy al cabo de un momento—. Creo que no habrá esculturas de hielo para esta boda.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y Harry se levantó del piso, ayudando al otro. Durante los siguientes minutos ninguno habló, sólo se dedicaron a limpiar los restos de hielo sobre el césped.

—Buenas noches, Potter —se despidió Draco, tan pronto hubieron terminado de limpiar—. Nos vemos mañana temprano. Recuerda que saldremos juntos al jardín, a menos que quieras ser la novia y salir después de mí.

—En tus sueños, Malfoy —replicó Harry, más por costumbre que por otra cosa—. Descansa.

—Lo haré —aseguró el otro—. Mañana no quiero parecer un trol de montaña, que ya para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no? Nos vemos.

Harry escuchó el pequeño insulto pero no se inmutó. Le dio una última mirada a Draco y giró sobre sus talones en busca de la entrada. Draco hizo lo mismo, enrumbando directamente a la Mansión.


	4. Si no puedes con el enemigo

La mañana de la boda, Harry despertó temprano. Se dio una larga ducha caliente y desayunó ligero.

La noche anterior, Kreacher -ayudado por Hermione- había preparado toda su vestimenta, la cual ahora se encontraba extendida sobre su cama. El elfo también había acondicionado la habitación que Draco utilizaría durante su estancia, limpiando el polvo de las cortinas, reemplazando los viejos colchones, cojines y doseles por unos nuevos, y puliendo la madera del mobiliario.

Luego de la ducha, Harry se dio una vuelta por la habitación de su nuevo huésped, notando que algunas de sus cosas ya se encontraban allí. El auror pasó los dedos por el verde cobertor de seda que cubría la cama y no pudo evitar recordar cómo le había visto el día anterior, demasiado cansado para continuar. Dudó por un momento que estuvieran tomando la mejor decisión al casarse, pues eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, y estaba más que probado que no podían estar en una misma habitación más de veinte minutos sin querer matarse el uno al otro ¿O no?

Las últimas semanas sólo habían sido el comienzo, y si bien no habían peleado por estar siempre realizando actividades para la boda, la aparente tregua no era garantía de nada en absoluto. Se la habían pasado peleándose toda la vida ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? No importaban los extraños sentimientos que estuvieran naciendo en Harry, ni lo bien que se sentía acompañando a Draco y estando a su lado, ni siquiera importaba que Draco hubiera terminado siendo el tipo de chico que a Harry le hubiese gustado llamar _pareja_. No, nada de eso importaba ya, porque ahora estaban a punto de caminar juntos al altar para así recuperar el dinero de los Malfoy.

Suspiró resignado y comenzó a vestirse. El traje le quedaba a la medida, tal y como aquella vez en la tienda muggle, con Draco posando junto a él para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus trajes le robaba protagonismo. A veces llegaba a ser tan irritante. Pero otras, como el día anterior, sencillamente era un chico de su edad, envuelto en una situación difícil y de la cual intentaba salir de la mejor manera.

Harry sabía que no debía llegar demasiado temprano a la Mansión, pues ambos saldrían juntos y Draco no quería que se vieran mucho tiempo antes de la ceremonia. Decía que era de mala suerte, y Harry estuvo seguro de que el otro mago estaba siendo manipulado por uno de esos tontos artículos de revista. Caminó tranquilo hasta alcanzar el vestíbulo, asegurándose mentalmente de haber hecho todo lo que se suponía que hiciera y de estar usando todo lo que debía usar. Miró el reloj, y se sentó en el sofá a esperar un poco más.

***

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, completamente vestido y arreglado, y con el pánico dibujado en su rostro. Estaba a punto de casarse con Potter, con Harry Potter ¡Por Merlín!

Harry había sido medianamente amable con él las últimas semanas, le había ayudado bastante con los preparativos de la boda y en general no habían peleado. Resultaba bastante más agradable ahora que ya no estaban en la escuela, pues podían conversar de cosas triviales como chicos de su edad y parecían tener muchas más cosas en común de lo que nadie habría pensado. Incluso algunas veces Harry le resultaba bastante atractivo a la vista, con su cabello casualmente despeinado, sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda -que se volvían aún más brillantes al sonreír- y su extraño sentido del humor que a Draco tenía sorprendido y cautivado a partes iguales. El auror parecía ser un perfecto espécimen de mago adulto, y eso considerando los altos estándares Malfoy era decir mucho.

Draco a veces pensaba que tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ambos hubiesen podido conocerse de la manera adecuada, y que tal vez hubiesen podido llegar a ser algo más que simples amigos. Pero esto ya no era un juego de niños.

Iban a casarse, iban a vivir juntos, y de seguro tendrían que actuar como una pareja común y corriente frente a todo el mundo ¿Cómo se suponía que hicieran eso? Ellos eran Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, los antiguos enemigos de Hogwarts. Los enemigos de la infancia no andaban por allí besuqueándose en ceremonias formales, no señor.

—Besuqueos… —Masculló, pasando una mano por su cabello y sintiendo un repentino peso en el pecho. No había pensado en eso.

De continuar con la ceremonia, él y Harry tendrían que besarse frente a toda esa gente. Un beso real y convincente, lo suficiente como para recuperar la fortuna de los Malfoy, lo suficiente como para que todos se creyeran esta farsa. Hiperventiló, mirando a todos lados de la que pronto se convertiría en su antigua habitación, buscando en su mente y a su alrededor una manera de salir de todo aquel embrollo. Definitivamente esa boda tenía que ser detenida. Él no podía casarse con Harry Potter.

***

Harry consultó su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez. Se suponía que Draco lo mandaría llamar con su elfina cerca de las ocho de la mañana y ya eran casi las nueve. La ceremonia daría comienzo sólo media hora después y el auror estaba casi seguro de que algo estaba pasando.

Se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a tomar la red flú para llegar a la Mansión, cuando un sonido de aparición lo hizo detenerse. Era Yinxy, la elfina de Draco.

—Yinxy, pensé que ya no vendrías. ¿Le pasó algo a Draco? ¿Está todo en orden?

La elfina negó con la cabeza, tan enérgicamente que los extremos de sus orejas puntiagudas chocaron contra su rostro. Harry se sentía cada vez más tenso.

—Yinxy ha venido a avisarle algo al señor Harry Potter. A Yinxy le apena mucho decirle esto, porque el señor Harry Potter es siempre bueno con esta elfina.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco, Yinxy? —repitió. La actitud de la elfina lo intrigaba, pero pensar que algo podría haberle pasado a Draco le hizo un nudo en el pecho. La elfina le miró nuevamente, y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No. El amo Draco está bien. El amo ha enviado a Yinxy a hablar con el señor Harry Potter. El amo Draco quiere… El amo Draco quiere que esta elfina le diga al señor Harry Potter que es libre de hacer lo que quiera. El amo Draco no quiere casarse.

A Harry eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Después de todo lo que Draco había hecho para que la boda se realizara ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así? El auror se sintió un poco abandonado.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué Draco no quiere casarse conmigo? —preguntó hacia la elfina, tratando de no sonar demasiado grosero.

—El amo no le ha dicho nada más a Yinxy. Pero se lo veía muy alterado.

Harry dio un profundo suspiro, sopesando sus opciones. No casarse con Malfoy ciertamente no era una de ellas.

—¿Sabe alguien más acerca de la decisión de Draco, Yinxy?

—No. El amo está encerrado en su habitación. Me pidió que hablara con el señor Harry Potter primero. Que ya luego él iría a hablar con el amo Lucius y el ama Narcissa.

Harry tomó una decisión. Hablaría con Draco, trataría de convencerlo, de recordarle las razones por las cuales estaban haciendo todo esto. Y si hablar no funcionaba, siempre estaba la maldición _Imperius_.

—Escúchame Yinxy. Iré a hablar con Draco. Tú ve a las cocinas de la mansión y alístate para la celebración. Habrá boda, yo me encargaré de ello.

La elfina asintió una vez  y desapareció.

—¡Kreacher! —bramó. Al instante, el elfo doméstico apareció frente a él—. Necesito que me ayudes a aparecerme dentro de la Mansión Malfoy.

—Enseguida, amo Harry.

***

Cuando Harry se apareció en medio de su habitación, completamente vestido y con aire encantador, Draco no supo si reír o llorar.

Había enviado a su elfina para convencerle de no venir y así poder acabar con esa farsa de celebración. Aparentemente Yinxy no había hecho su trabajo correctamente.

—Potter —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Malfoy —respondió el otro mago, acercándose a él. Se veía realmente guapo en ese traje blanco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que para este momento estarías celebrando por no tener que casarte conmigo.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y frunció un poco el ceño, aparentemente intrigado.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? —replicó—. He dado mi palabra de que me casaría contigo y aquí estoy. No pensé que me tuvieras en tan mal concepto.

—Ya —masculló Draco, con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz que le fue imposible de ocultar—. Sólo has venido a cumplir con tu deber, ¿no?

—No —respondió simplemente—. No estoy aquí solo por eso. Estoy aquí porque quiero.

Draco le dirigió una mirada evaluativa, la respuesta resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que Potter estuviera allí porque quería? ¿Que acaso no debería estar feliz por poder librarse de cargar con un Malfoy?

—Es igual —dijo Draco, en un tono que pretendía ser frío, y que sin embargo no había llegado a serlo—. El punto es que toda esta farsa no puede traernos nada bueno. Si nos casamos hoy estaríamos cometiendo un gran error, uno del cual no será tan fácil zafarnos después. Eso suponiendo que los del Wizengamot se coman el cuento. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que tendremos que actuar como una pareja?

—Claro que lo he pensado, Draco. Pero vamos, ¿acaso te doy tanto asco? Sé que no soy tu tipo pero-

—No —interrumpió Draco.

—¿No? —Repitió el otro.

—Que no me das asco, Potter… —explicó por fin el mago. La frase saliendo se sus labios sin percatarse siquiera—. Es decir… No es como si fueras Longbottom o algún escréguto de cola explosiva… Tú eres un hombre atractivo y-

Draco se quedó sin palabras. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué decir, o al menos no de una manera que le dejara bien parado en la conversación. Potter pensaba que le tenía asco. ¿¡Por qué diablos pensaría algo así!? Ah, claro. Tal vez porque el primer día de su compromiso le dijo que no era su tipo. Que no era su tipo. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Harry le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa y se acercó a él, con gesto cómplice y un poco más relajado.

—Oh, Malfoy, me haces tan feliz —dijo con voz afectada, mientras Draco lo empujaba suavemente, a modo de falso reclamo.

—Ya, Potter. Eres atractivo. ¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que estemos haciendo lo correcto. —Draco se sentó al borde de la cama y el auror lo imitó—. Vamos a casarnos y no sabemos nada el uno del otro. Viviremos juntos y apenas nos soportamos. Digo, ¿no preferirías casarte con la Weasley o algo así? —comentó, mirando el suelo.

—¿Con Ginny? —preguntó Harry a su vez, con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para el otro mago—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No lo sé —admitió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo digo que quizás estarías mejor casándote con otra persona, alguien que en realidad pudiera hacerte feliz. Alguien que no fuera yo.

—Oh…

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, durante los cuales Draco fue incapaz de levantar la mirada. Cuando el rubio decidió que ya era hora de ir a decirles a todos que la boda se cancelaba, Harry se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. Draco se obligó a mirarle.

—Draco, yo… tengo algo que decirte —explicó, visiblemente nervioso—. Es algo que debí haber dicho antes, pero creo que si no lo digo ahora, tal vez no pueda decirlo nunca. —Draco sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la base del estómago al escuchar eso, uno que no tenía nada que ver con los nervios de boda—. Tú… el hecho es que tú… me agradas.

—¿Qué yo te agrado? —inquirió Draco, extrañado—. No te ofendas, Potter, pero eso no es lo que podríamos llamar una revelación —comentó con sarcasmo, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado. Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—No —negó el auror, un poco más alto que antes—. No sólo me agradas. _Realmente_ me agradas. Me gusta la manera como mantienes todo bajo control y como revoloteas de un lado al otro organizando cada detalle. Me gusta cómo se te iluminan los ojos cuando tienes una idea brillante, y… bueno… También eres muy atractivo.

Draco no supo que responder, de nuevo. Potter le estaba diciendo que le agradaba, o mejor dicho, que le gustaba, y el joven mago no podía decir que el otro le parecía despreciable tampoco. Eso de quedarse sin palabras definitivamente no podía volverse una costumbre. Tragó una vez para aliviar la repentina resequedad en la garganta, y dijo la primera frase coherente que pudo componer.

—Potter, ¿te estás declarando? —preguntó, más intrigado que otra cosa. Harry le dio un leve empujón en el hombro.

—No seas idiota, Malfoy —replicó—. No estoy diciendo que esté enamorado ni nada de eso. Es sólo… es sólo que estas últimas semanas he descubierto que no eres como todos piensan, que no eres como yo pensaba. Y bueno, me gustaría poder conocerte, al verdadero tú. Y si tengo que casarme contigo para poder hacerlo, pues creo que lo haré.

Las palabras de Harry resonaron en su cabeza, irreales. Le estaba diciendo que le gustaba ¡Merlín! Le estaba diciendo que lo quería cortejar. Y no le importaba tener que casarse con él para hacerlo. Definitivamente, Potter era una caja de sorpresas.

—Bueno, Potter, no voy a decir que tú no me agradas. Es más, pienso que todo ese entrenamiento de Auror te ha sentado muy bien. Y a mí también me gustaría poder conocerte realmente, o al menos intentarlo. Pero esta situación nos rebasa. ¿No lo crees? Digo, apenas hemos hecho un acercamiento y ya en un par de minutos estaremos obligados a actuar como dos enamorados. Incluso tendremos que besarnos frente a toda esa gente del Ministerio que vinieron a corroborar la historia. No es como si ya nos hubiéramos besado antes y-

Harry le tomó por la nuca, y le hizo callarse. Los ojos color esmeralda lo miraban más brillantes que nunca, ansiosos, y el mago deseó poder sumergirse en ellos. Con un rápido movimiento, el auror eliminó la distancia que los separaba y le besó en los labios.

Draco abrió los ojos muy grande, para luego ceder y cerrarlos con un suspiro ¡Merlín! Draco no sabía cuánto había deseado ese beso hasta ese instante. Recordó todas las tardes pasadas en compañía del otro, planeando nuevas maneras de incordiar a su padre, organizando cosas triviales de la ceremonia, preguntándole que rayos era un corsé… Sí, se había enamorado un poco de ese Harry tan apuesto y gracioso desde el mismo día en que habían salido a comprar los trajes y a elegir el pastel. De pronto, la boda no le pareció tan mala idea.

Draco correspondió el beso suavemente, y Harry lo haló más hacia sí. Con la agilidad de un gato, Harry hizo que Draco se inclinara sobre la cama, profundizando más en el beso, para luego arrastrarlo hasta el centro de la cama. Draco colocó sus manos en la cintura de Harry y lo haló en busca de más contacto, haciendo que todo el peso del otro recayera sobre su cuerpo. Quería seguir besándole, quería seguir tocándole… ¡Merlín! Quería todo con ese muchacho.

De pronto, Harry comenzó a delinear su cintura por debajo de la chaqueta, y fue allí cuando Draco reaccionó _¡La boda!_ , fue su primer pensamiento coherente. Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro, alejándole. Harry profirió un sonido de protesta.

—Draco, ¿qué-?

—Harry, la boda. Estamos arruinando los trajes.

—Oh, vamos Malfoy, por favor —gimió el auror, volviendo a besarle, mientras que Draco volvía a apartarlo—. ¿Es que acaso no quieres esto? —preguntó, con gesto ofendido.

—¡Merlín! Claro que quiero esto, Potter. Si fuese por mí, tu traje, mi traje, y todo lo que se interpusiera estaría tirado de cualquier manera en el piso. Si de mí dependiera, ya estaríamos follando como conejos en temporada —respondió, empujando un poco más hasta hacer que Harry se apartara y le dejara sentarse. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y la corbata, y miró al otro, que parecía no comprender aun—. Escucha, hoy es nuestra boda. Si no bajamos en unos minutos, sospecharán que algo pasa. Ya hemos establecido que somos capaces de aparentar ser una pareja de enamorados frente a ellos. Así que es hora de recomponernos y bajar a celebrar.

—¿Quiere decir que quieres casarte conmigo, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, intentando alisar un poco el traje y acomodar su corbata. Draco se acercó a gatas hasta él, le ayudó a acomodarse la corbata y le acarició la mejilla.

—Quiero decir que si nos casamos, tendremos tiempo de sobra para terminar lo que comenzamos aquí. —Y acto seguido, le besó en los labios de forma lenta. Luego se levantó de la cama y el otro hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron al espejo, sin hablarse pero con sendas sonrisas en el rostro. Draco aplicó un hechizo para alisar los trajes y pronto estuvieron listos para salir al jardín. Salieron de la habitación y transitaron por la casa, completamente engalanada para la ocasión pero ahora casi desierta, pues todos los ocupantes seguramente ya se encontraban esperándoles.

Draco envió a Yinxy a anunciar su pronta salida con los invitados y con la banda, que debían tocar “White Wedding” para que los chicos hicieran su entrada. Aún le causaba gracia recordar cómo se había puesto su padre al enterarse de que no saldrían al jardín con la acostumbrada marcha nupcial, sino con una “ruidosa y ofensiva canción muggle”, según palabras del propio Lucius.

Decidieron esperar frente a la puerta hasta escuchar la conocida melodía, y mientras esperaban Harry soltó una carcajada que intrigó un poco al otro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Harry paró de reír y le miró. Pasó el dorso de su mano por una de las mejillas de Draco y un pequeñísimo rubor se instaló en las facciones del mago. Era increíble como un simple gesto podía ser tan significativo, ruborizándole muy a su pesar. Tal vez sí que podrían _fingir_ ser un par de tórtolos frente a los invitados.

—Estaba pensando cómo se tomará tu padre el saber que estamos juntos ahora. —Harry soltó otra risotada, y Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

—Llevo un rato pensando en eso y creo que no deberíamos decirle nada aún.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡Claro que no! Dejémoslo que piense que aún nos odiamos, sólo para molestarlo un poco más —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Uno de estos días harás que le de un infarto —comentó Harry, en tono de falso reproche—. Le haces rabiar demasiado.

—Nah. Hierba mala nunca muere. Y Padre ha probado ser una muy molesta maleza.

Ambos rieron con el comentario.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo acepta? —preguntó el auror de repente, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

—Padre puede decir lo que quiera y a mí me importaría más o menos medio comino —afirmó Draco, decidido—. El trato era que me casara contigo y estamos a punto de hacerlo. Luego de cumplir mi deber como Malfoy, se supone que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y si lo que quiero hacer te incluye a ti, Lucius Malfoy no tiene por qué estarse entrometiendo.

—Eres asombroso, ¿lo sabías? —comentó Harry, medio embelesado. Y Draco no podía decir que eso no le gustaba.

—Lo sé, Potter. Tú tampoco estás nada mal —afirmó, sonriendo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse, para descubrirse, y para divertirse a costa de Lucius y sus ataques de nervios.

La melodía conocida resonó en el vestíbulo, indicándoles que ya debían salir. Se miraron una vez más, se tomaron de las manos y salieron juntos al jardín mientras todos sus amigos y familiares los esperaban.


	5. Epílogo (parte I)

(Mediados de enero)

 

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

—Compañero, no lo hagas. Relacionarte con el hurón sólo te traerá problemas.

—Ron tiene razón, Harry. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Es una boda de la que estamos hablando.

Harry miraba por la ventana del vestíbulo hacia la calle desierta de Grimmauld Place. Sus dos mejores amigos de pie detrás de él intentado convencerle de no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya era tarde. La carta de Narcissa aún seguía apretada en una de sus manos.

El auror suspiró resignado y les encaró. Había tomado una decisión, había enviado una lechuza dando su palabra y no pensaba retractarse. Narcissa Malfoy había sido parte crucial en la batalla contra Voldemort y sin su ayuda jamás hubiese podido lograr engañarle como lo hizo. Harry se prometió hacer todo lo posible para agradecerle su invaluable apoyo, y ese momento había llegado.

—No tengo que hacerlo, pero lo voy a hacer —resolvió, mirándoles a los ojos—. Di mi palabra.

—Pero Harry, estamos hablando del hurón. Malfoy. Nuestro enemigo. No olvides todas las cosas horribles que hizo en Hogwarts, como ayudó a los mortífagos a entrar a hurtadillas en el castillo. Yo no me como el cuento de su arrepentimiento. Tanto él como su padre son de la misma calaña. Alimañas rastreras que se ponen del lado que más les convenga —increpó Ron, en un intento por hacer que su amigo entrara en razón.

—Recuerda que decidió no delatarnos cuando fuimos capturados en su casa —señaló Harry, un tanto hastiado de la conversación y sin demasiadas ganas de abogar por Malfoy frente a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, bueno. Quizás sólo lo hizo porque es demasiado cobarde para la verdadera maldad. Pero aún así, compadre, es Malfoy. Testificaste a su favor frente al Wizengamot y ahora te piden semejante atrocidad ¿Es que acaso no los has ayudado lo suficiente?

—Yo digo cuando es suficiente, Ron. Está decidido, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para convencerme de que no lo haga.

—¿Y qué pasará con Ginny? —Ron parecía desesperado, buscando cualquier excusa para persuadir a su amigo.

—¿Qué con ella? —quiso saber el otro.

—¿Qué pasará cuando regrese de su gira con las Harpies y se entere de lo que hiciste? —Ron le vio y Harry bufó. No era posible que tuviera que explicar la situación a su mejor amigo. _De nuevo._

—Te recuerdo, Ron, que Ginny me dejó por ese tal Konrad Weiss, hace casi un año. Además, salgo con chicos ahora. ¿O es que ya se te olvidó?

Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero siguió hablando.

—Lo de ese buscador y mi hermana es algo pasajero, Harry. Vamos, que ustedes son el uno para el otro y Ginny-

—Ginny está perfectamente bien con ese búlgaro. Y a mi ya no me van las chicas, que te quede muy claro, porque no es un capricho. Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Narcissa Malfoy, te guste o no te guste. Si alguna vez decides apoyarme, quisiera que fueras mi padrino. Si no, tendré que pedírselo a Charlie o a George.

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y le miró con resentimiento antes de soltar un sonoro resoplido.

—¡Hermione! Razona con él, está insoportable —acusó, dejando la habitación.

La bruja se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro, apretando un poco.

—¿Ahora me regañarás tú también? —preguntó Harry, bajando la guardia.

—Sé que a veces puede ser intransigente, pero está preocupado por ti, Harry. Ambos lo estamos. Nos preocupa lo que pueda pasarte si intentas entrar en esa complicada familia. Tus intenciones pueden ser las mejores, pero no todos tienen tu gran corazón.

Harry soltó una risotada al recordar las miles de veces que cierto rubio le había acusado de tener complejo de héroe.

—Estaré bien, Hermione. Confía en mí.

La chica le abrazó brevemente y también dejó la habitación, seguramente en busca de su enojado novio.

 

(A finales de enero)

 

_La Madriguera_

Un estruendo resonó en la cocina. Arthur y Ron, quienes habían pasado la última media hora desgnomizando el jardín, salieron corriendo rumbo a la casa. Encontraron a Molly rociando con su varita un caldero lo que parecía ser un gran caldero.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó Arthur a su esposa, acercándose a ella.

—Sí, mamá. ¿Qué pasó? A ti nunca te suceden estas cosas… —decía Ron mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar el caldero ya apagado, pero completamente deshecho. Su madre jamás hacía explotar calderos en la cocina. Algo muy grave debía haber ocurrido para distraerla de sus labores hogareñas perfectas.

—Estoy bien, Arthur. Es sólo que me descuidé —aseguró la bruja, colocando una mano en la mejilla de su esposo para calmarle—. Fui a recibir el correo matutino y leí algo que me dejó pasmada. Hice un mal movimiento de varita y el caldero explotó. Es una lástima, era un regalo de mi madre…

—¿Qué recibiste, linda? ¿Alguna mala noticia?

—No exactamente… —dijo poco convencida. Se rebuscó en los bolsillos del delantal hasta dar con un sobre color plata, extendiéndoselo a su marido—. Ten, querido, léelo. —El mago lo tomó y sacó un papel cuadrado de color verde esmeralda, comenzó a leer lo que ponía y tuvo que sentarse en un banquillo cercano de la pura impresión.

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? —quiso saber Ron, mientras su padre le extendía el papel por toda respuesta. El mago lo tomó, leyó la primera línea y de inmediato entendió la actitud de sus padres. Suspiró resignado.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó Molly a su hijo, que se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Sí. Hermione y yo lo sabemos hace un par de semanas. Harry quiere que sea su padrino.

—¿Cómo pasó? —quiso saber el mayor.

—Es un matrimonio arreglado, ¿sí? —defendió el joven. Ya bastante mal la estaba pasando con eso de tener que aceptar que su mejor amigo se iba a casar con Malfoy como para, además, tener que excusarlo frente a sus propios padres—. Harry cree que tiene una deuda con Narcissa Malfoy y se casará con su hijo para pagarla.

—Oh, Harry… —gimió la mujer, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho—. Siempre pensando en los demás.

—Sip, ese es Harry —comentó Ron, con cierto sarcasmo.

—Sólo espero que los Malfoy sepan agradecerle lo que hace por ellos —puntualizó Arthur, acercándose a su esposa y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Yo también lo espero —convino Ron, revisando de nuevo la invitación de boda en su mano.

 

_Sortilegios Weasley_

—Sabes que amo las bromas, cariño. Pero creo que fuiste demasiado lejos.

—Esto no es una broma, George. La invitación es genuina, llegó por correo esta mañana.

—Angelina, ¡esto tiene que ser una broma! De ninguna manera esos dos aceptarían casarse —afirmó el mago, volviendo a leer el papel color verde esmeralda que su esposa acababa de darle.

—No lo sé, amor. Tal vez todos esos años de insultos sólo fueron una tapadera para la atracción existente entre los dos. No olvides que tú mismo dijiste que eso de ellos no podía ser simple ojeriza.

—Sé que dije eso, pero fue sólo para incordiar a Ron cuando Harry salió del closet. Jamás pensé que fuera cierto.

—Bueno, recuerda que no siempre el amor está donde creemos que está —comentó Angelina, posando una mano sobre su prominente barriga y sonriendo levemente.

—Quizás tengas razón —concedió George, luego de un rato, levantándose de la mesa para tomar su abrigo—. Y si Harry es feliz, pues por mi está bien.

—¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber la bruja.

— ¿Pues a dónde va a ser? ¡A ver a mi hermanito! Espero que no lo sepa todavía, quiero ver su cara cuando se entere.

 

_En algún lugar de Irlanda_

—¡McFly! ¡Kisher! Defiendan el lado oeste. Yo iré por el centro e intentaré hacer la jugada… ¡Ruthford! Cubre a Jones mientras busca la snitch… ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

La chica se aferró a su escoba con fuerza, inclinándose hacia adelante para acelerarla. Esquivó exitosamente a la guardiana, acertando una anotación de diez puntos. Sobrevoló a las demás un par de veces antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la portería.

—¡Grey! Si no puedes defender los aros de tus propias compañeras mucho menos podrás hacerlo ante el Puddlemere United la semana próxima. Necesito que te concentres y-

—¡Capitana Weasley!

Ginny hizo una mueca de descontento, y bajó la mirada hacia el césped. Odiaba que la interrumpieran en medio de las prácticas, pero sabía que si lo hacían era por algo realmente importante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Llegó correo desde Londres. ¿Lo dejo en su casillero? —gritaba su asistente, varios pares de metros por debajo de ella.

—Déjalo, Shannon. Enseguida bajo —respondió la bruja, secándose la frente. Sopló el silbato que llevaba al cuello—. Descansen cinco minutos. Después seguiremos entrenando.

Todas asintieron, lanzándose en picado hacia el suelo. Una a una, la selección más nueva de las Harpies fueron desmontando sus escobas, seguidas por su capitana. Ginny se colgó al hombro su _Cometa 280_ y caminó hacia la chica rubia que la esperaba cerca de la banca, con un sobre plateado entre sus manos.

—¿Y bien?

—Esto llegó hace un momento, capitana. Viene de Londres y pensé que podía ser importante —entregó el sobre a Ginny y se alejó rumbo a los vestidores.

La chica se sentó y observó detenidamente el sobre en sus manos. No tenía remitente y sólo decía en tinta verde “Para Ginevra Weasley y pareja”. Le dio la vuelta y sacó el contenido: Un papel cuadrado de color verde esmeralda, escrito en letras de color plata. Ginny leyó, y soltó una risotada.

—Hasta que por fin lo has aceptado ¿Eh, Harry? —murmuró, sin despegar la vista de la invitación—. Ya decía yo que lo del sexto curso no era normal… —Sacó su varita e hizo desaparecer la invitación, enviándola a su casillero. Luego se incorporó, soplando fuertemente el silbato en su cuello—. ¡Se acabó el descanso! Harpies, a sus posiciones.

 

(El día de la boda)

 

_Mansión Malfoy_

El sonido de las baquetas se escuchó en todo el jardín, cuyos ocupantes quedaron en completo silencio. Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar una extraña e hipnotizante melodía, cuya lírica no cuadraba para nada con el sitio y situación en que era interpretada, y ni que decir de su completa falta de semejanza con la tradicional marcha nupcial.

Las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy se abrieron de par en par y los invitados se pusieron de pie. Dos figuras bastante características se mostraron ante todos, tomados de las manos y enfundados en trajes de diseñador, de color blanco y a la medida.

Harry y Draco vieron a los presentes y sonrieron sinceramente, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo lleno de flores. Parecían ir al ritmo de la música, danzando un poco a cada zancada, y con las manos unidas de manera casual, llevándose el uno al otro como una verdadera pareja.

Había mucha gente presenciando todo aquello, incluidos muchos a los que Draco no pensó ver y cuyas invitaciones fueron enviadas por mera formalidad. Tal vez la intriga de saber si esos dos realmente iban a casarse fuera incentivo suficiente para tomar el primer traslador internacional con rumbo a Londres.

Los Weasley en pleno, parejas e hijos incluidos, se hallaban sentados en el lado de Harry. También se distinguían varios miembros del Ministerio y algunos aurores uniformados, la mayoría de sus ex compañeros de Gryffindor e incluso esa chica rubia tan extraña que solía ir a Ravenclaw. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y entrecanos les miraba un tanto sorprendida, mientras el niño entre sus brazos cambiaba el color de su cabello de un cyan intenso a un verde brillante muy parecido al de los ojos de Harry. Hagrid y su abrigo de piel de topo sobresalían del montón, y varios profesores de Hogwarts le acompañaban. Incluso Viktor Krum se encontraba de ese lado, seguramente invitado por Harry tas haber sido compañeros en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Los padres de Draco estaban del lado contrario, precedidos por varios de sus propios ex compañeros de casa, representantes de cada familia sangre pura listada en la agenda familiar de amigos, y varios vejetes, socios de las empresas Malfoy. El joven mago creyó reconocer un par de miembros del Wizengamot sentados casi al final, tal vez para asegurarse de que la boda no era una completa farsa.

De todos los presentes, Hermione Granger era de las pocas personas que parecía estar realmente conmovida con todo el asunto, sus ojos se notaban vidriosos y su nariz un tanto enrojecida. Los saludó con un asentimiento a ambos mientras caminaban hacia el colorido altar, donde ya los esperaban Ron, Blaise y el mago bajito que siempre se encargaba de los enlaces mágicos.

En sincronía perfecta con la hechizante tonada, ambos novios alcanzaron el altillo del altar, acomodándose uno frente al otro, aún con las manos enlazadas, y mirándose intensamente en lo que la canción finalizaba. El mago bajito hizo un ademan y los invitados tomaron asiento, quedando de pie sólo los novios, sus padrinos y él. Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar una melodía romántica muy suave y evidentemente muggle, para desdicha de su padre.

—Magos y brujas presentes. Familiares y amigos. Estamos aquí reunidos en esta hermosa mañana para presenciar y compartir el enlace mágico de estos dos jóvenes, que han decidido unir sus vidas bajo la sagrada bendición de nuestros ancestros: Harry James Potter Evans y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

El mago guardó silencio un momento, mientras la concurrencia profería sonoros suspiros y algunos lloriqueos aislados. Seguramente la señora Weasley, Granger y su madre no habían podido contenerse. El mago prosiguió:

—La unión mágica es un compromiso que no debe ser tomado a la ligera, y eso han de saberlo muy bien los contrayentes —Draco le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Harry, la cual el otro correspondió. El mago continuó—. La magia es más antigua que el tiempo. Nuestros ancestros nacieron con magia porque ella ya existía, y los adoptó a ellos como su canal de liberación. Nosotros somos la magia y la magia es lo que somos. Somos entes precedidos y regidos por leyes más allá de nuestra comprensión. Y es bajo esta magia antigua, bajo el juramento de reciprocidad y eterna conexión, bajo las leyes mágicas y las leyes inmortales, que hoy somos testigos de cómo Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter enlazaran sus destinos en pos de lo sempiterno.

El oficiante pidió a los padrinos las alianzas de los novios, y estas fueron entregadas a él por Ron. Los anillos eran exactamente iguales, con grabados y runas celtas antiquísimos que aseguraban felicidad y amor eternos. Sólo se diferenciaban en el material: Uno de oro de duendes y el otro de plata de banshee. El mago tomó las alianzas y murmuró algo inentendible sobre ellas, usando su varita; una cálida luz dorada las cubrió por un segundo antes de desaparecer en forma de volutas etéreas. Depositó las alianzas en las manos de los novios, instándolos a tomar cada uno la opuesta.

Cada uno de los presentes parecía haber caído repentinamente en alguna clase de conjuro paralizante, pues sólo los novios y el oficiante se movían. Incluso daba la impresión de que nadie estaba realmente respirando. Ese era el momento decisivo, el momento en el que cualquiera de los dos podía arrepentirse, pero ni Draco sentía ganas de hacerlo ni Harry parecía querer zafarse tampoco.

Draco tomó la alianza plateada y Harry la dorada. El oficiante dio un asentimiento y habló de nuevo, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

—La magia conjunta es la más poderosa de todas. Esta nace de la unión de dos magias perfectamente armónicas. Al enlazarse en sagrado matrimonio, cada uno de los contrayentes pasa a ser parte del otro para siempre. Vuestras magias —continuó, dirigiéndose directamente a los chicos— se convertirán en una sola, unida por la magia más antigua y poderosa de todas: El Amor —ambos sonrieron abiertamente—. Ahora, sus juramentos…

Una semana antes, Draco se percató de que aún no escribían sus votos. Era una tradición muggle y mágica muy común la de decirse cosas pastelosas y súper cursis antes de dar el acepto, y Draco le pareció que sería ideal para coronar el evento. Entre él y Harry decidieron decir sus votos de manera simultánea, por aquello de no querer ser la novia, y ahora, luego de casi la mitad de la ceremonia, era el momento de poner en práctica lo que habían ensayado.

El primero en hablar sería Harry, sólo porque había ganado en el piedra, papel o tijeras durante el primer ensayo. El auror suspiró y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, admirando al otro de manera descarada. Draco le dirigió una mirada significativa y Harry comenzó con lo ensayado, sus manos de nuevo enlazadas con las de su prometido.

—Draco —nombró el auror.

—Harry —nombró de vuelta el aludido.

—Nuestras vidas se encontraron hace mucho.

—Cuando éramos niños, pequeños y llenos de esperanza.

De las manos unidas de ambos comenzó a salir el mismo destello de hacía unos momentos, extendiéndose ahora por sus brazos y comenzando a rodearlos lentamente bajo un aura dorada. A cada palabra pronunciada, el resplandor se hacía más intenso, pareciendo como si con cada voto sus magias se convirtieran en una sola.

—Nuestros prejuicios y pasados nos alejaron.

—Separando nuestros caminos por mucho tiempo.

—Cosas terribles demoraron nuestro encuentro.

—Haciéndonos correr en direcciones opuestas.

—Abriendo abismos infranqueables entre nosotros.

—Impidiendo que nuestros destinos pudieran encontrarse.

—Pero una nueva oportunidad tocó nuestra puerta.

—Trayéndonos al camino correcto.

—Uniendo nuestras vidas de una vez y para siempre.

—Sellando nuestro futuro, y convirtiéndolo en uno sólo.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas, acariciando con vehemencia cada centímetro de piel. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, quién fijó su mirada en la piel bronceada de la mano de su prometido. Este era el momento, Harry le pondría la alianza y sería parte de él para siempre, y a decir verdad, Draco no podía estar más impaciente.

Lentamente, Harry colocó la alianza en el dedo anular de Draco, mientras seguía recitando sus votos y el aura dorada se hacía más brillante.

—Que nuestras alianzas sean el sello del pacto que hoy juramos.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry e hizo lo propio, uniéndose a él por completo.

—Que nuestras magias se fusionen para formar una sola.

Llegado este punto, los casi esposos comenzaron a hablar en simultaneo, convirtiendo su voz en un solo sonido, y arrancando más sollozos de emoción por parte de la audiencia.

—Que nuestros cuerpos mortales nos permitan cumplir esta promesa. Que nuestras almas inmortales sellen nuestro voto. En la bonanza y en la adversidad. En la calma y en la tormenta. En la salud y en la enfermedad. En esta vida e incluso después de la muerte. Que así sea.

Ambos sonrieron sabiéndose unidos para siempre, pues en su fuero interno el “para siempre” realmente sonaba perfecto. El oficiante murmuró de nuevo, apuntando con su varita hacia las manos de los chicos, y un hilillo de humo rojo salió de esta. Los extremos del hilo rodearon el dedo meñique de cada uno, para luego subir y enroscarse en sus brazos. Parecía ser una especie de juramento inquebrantable, uno muy particular.

Luego de unos segundos, el mago levantó la varita y el hilo desapareció, conjuntamente con el aura dorada de los chicos. Sin embargo, Draco podría jurar que aún sentía el hilo amarrado alrededor de su meñique. El mago bajito les sonrió ampliamente, mirándoles unos instantes y asintiendo para sí mismo. Luego, volvió a hablar.

—Habiendo presenciado todos la unión de estas dos magias hasta formar una sola, mediante el poder conferido en mí por los Ancestros y por el Ministerio de Magia Británico, ahora los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse.

Los chicos apretaron el agarre de sus manos un poco más, mirándose a los ojos como si ya nada más existiera o importara en el mundo. Para Draco, sólo existían los ojos color verde esmeralda, y algo le decía que Harry sentía lo mismo. Se acercaron lentamente, sonriendo de forma inevitable, prometiéndose tanto sin mediar palabras. Draco haló a su esposo por la cintura, mientras que Harry colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla. Se dedicaron una brevísima mirada cargada de significado, y sin demasiado protocolo, Draco cerró la distancia que los separaba. Harry suspiró en respuesta, mientras los labios de Draco recorrían los suyos con dedicación.

Cómo una señal, los pétalos de flores que Draco había encantado cayeron sobre ellos de forma suave, alertándoles de que el beso se estaba prolongando demasiado. El aleteo de las palomas alzando el vuelo era completamente reconocible a través de sus ojos cerrados, cosa que también parecía tener a los esposos sin cuidado alguno. Y fue sólo el aluvión de aplausos dirigidos a ellos dos por parte de sus invitados lo que los hizo ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.

Los Potter-Malfoy abrieron los ojos y al fin se separaron del beso, al tiempo que la melodía embriagadora interpretada por las Brujas de Macbeth llenaba sus sentidos. Se sonrieron mutuamente y se tomaron de las manos para encarar a “su audiencia”. Vítores, aplausos y sollozos se escuchaban de ambos lados del lugar, mientras la última repetición de la canción muggle llegaba a su fin.

Draco realizó una complicada floritura con su varita y una gran carpa se cernió sobre ellos, cubriéndolo todo, escenario incluido. Las sillas fueron reubicadas mágicamente y de manera inmediata, apareciendo mesas alrededor de todo el lugar. Con otro nuevo pase de varita, Myron Wagtail fue alertado de tocar la última canción de la ceremonia.

El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica muggle recorrió todo el lugar, vibrando de forma particular. Los recién casados volvieron a sonreír radiantemente, esta vez hacia los presentes, quienes aún se encontraban de pie frente al altar.

Finalmente, Harry y Draco caminaron por el pasillo dejado entre la gente, dando pasos al compás de la música, hasta llegar a su mesa privada del otro lado de la carpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Soundtrack**  
>  Entrada de los Novios: White wedding, de Billy Idol.  
> Ceremonia: Can't help falling in love, de Elvis Presley  
> Final: Highway to Hell, de ACDC


	6. Epílogo (parte II)

(La noche anterior)

 

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

Harry estaba recostado en uno de los postes de su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Hermione caminaba de un lado al otro, revisando cajones y sacando cosas. Abrió el armario para extraer el traje de novio, enfundado en el portatraje, y lo hizo levitar frente a ella. Le dio una mirada evaluativa, lo lanzó sobre la cama con un pase de varita y volvió a rebuscar dentro del guardarropa.

—Hermione, vas a llegar a _Narnia_ si sigues indagando en mi ropero. ¿Qué no es suficiente con el traje de diseñador y los zapatos caros que Draco me hizo comprar?

La chica le ignoró por completo, siguió sacando cosas del armario y después de varios minutos más por fin cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y lanzó varias cosas, cosas que Harry no había visto nunca. Seguramente las había hecho aparecer con la varita. O era eso o Harry simplemente debía limpiar su armario más seguido.

—¿Me dirás qué pretendes o tendré que usar veritaserum? —preguntó Harry, entre intrigado y enojado. Estaba cansado y al día siguiente debía despertarse temprano—. No recuerdo haber solicitado servicio de vestidor a domicilio.

Hermione lo miró como si apenas reparara en su presencia, y volvió a observar las cosas que había sacado. Contaba con los dedos y movía los labios sin proferir palabra, como cuando recordaba ingredientes de pociones complicadas o memorizaba pergaminos enteros. Luego de un momento, por fin decidió dejar de ignorar a su amigo.

—Estas son todas las cosas que debes llevar mañana durante la boda. Draco me envió una lechuza pidiendo expresamente que te hiciera usarlas todas. Que te obligara, de ser necesario. Allí tienes el traje de novio con todas sus piezas, corbata y pañuelo a juego. Unos gemelos de plata que Draco me dio para ti, creo que son de su colección familiar, y los dejé en esa cajita color esmeralda. Y por último un par de cosas de las que debo hablarte y que Draco quiere que lleves.

Harry alzó una ceja y siguió cruzado de brazos, un gesto que seguramente había adquirido luego de pasar tantos días en compañía de Malfoy.

—¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que _el gran señor de las bodas_ planeó para mí?

Hermione ignoró el sarcasmo de su amigo y comenzó a explicarle

—Son tradiciones muggle. Draco está empeñado en que se cumplan, al menos algunas. La mayoría son relativamente normales.

—¿Relativamente? Presiento que esto no puede ser nada bueno.

La chica contuvo una sonrisa y siguió explicando.

—No seas quejica, Harry. Tú querías esto, querías “ _ayudar a los Malfoy en su desgracia_ ” y “ _saldar tu deuda con Narcissa_ ” —increpó, haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos y modulando su voz para que semejase la de su amigo—. Ahora tienes que vivir con las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Hermione. Créeme que lo sé perfectamente. Pero, ¿de cuándo a acá Malfoy y tú se cartean?

—Desde que me ofrecí a ayudarle con esto de la boda —respondió Hermione—, y él aceptó mi ayuda. No olvides que soy una experta en esas cosas.

Y la bruja lo era. Solía recordar con mucho cariño aquellos veranos en los que ayudara a su madre a organizar bodas de familiares y allegados. Era una especie de tradición Granger la de organizar cuantas nupcias estuvieran a su alcance.

El auror la miró un par de segundos con algo parecido al desafío en el rostro, pero al final lanzó un sonoro suspiro de resignación. Descruzó los brazos y se levantó de la cama, aparentemente dispuesto a observar más de cerca todo lo que debía llevar durante su enlace.

—No voy a preguntar cómo es que no se han lanzado imperdonables mutuamente, y supongo que si no lo han hecho entre ustedes bien podrían hacerlo conmigo si me niego. —Hermione rio por lo bajo mientras Harry se colocaba a su lado—. ¿Qué quiere Draco ahora?

Hermione dio un gritito aprobatorio, aplaudiendo un poco de manera efusiva e infantil. Movió su varita hasta hacer que todo lo de la cama se organizara solo, para tener una mejor vista.

—¿Has visto alguna vez esas películas muggle en las que la dama de honor le recuerda a la novia todo lo que tiene que llevar para la buena suerte?

Harry se rascó la nuca de manera inconsciente

—Hay respuesta correcta e incorrecta a tu pregunta, ¿verdad? —Hermione lo miró con reproche y Harry suspiró—. Tengo una idea, pero no es muy clara.

—Está bien. Te lo voy a explicar, pero sólo porque sé que eres nulo en estas cosas. —Harry frunció el ceño y Hermione siguió, como si nada—. En las películas muggle y en general, se supone que la novia lleve varias cosas al momento de su boda. Varias prendas, como amuletos de buena suerte.

—Le he dicho mil veces a ese cabeza de _bowtruckle_ que yo no seré la novia. No espero que él lo sea tampoco, pero por mi puede pasearse en vestido de cola si quiere. Tal vez yo no sea el más macho de los magos, pero soy un hombre. ¡Caray!

Hermione soltó una risita por la reacción exagerada de su amigo y continúo explicando. Se hacía tarde, y ella también necesitaba irse a su casa.

—Lo sé, cariño. Y Draco también lo sabe. Ninguno espera que seas la novia, es más, es porque no tenemos una _novia_ que Draco me pidió mi opinión. Entre los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor será que ambos lleven los amuletos, sólo por si acaso. —Harry resopló, volviéndose hacia ella. Seguramente pensaba que eso de los amuletos muggle era demasiado incluso para Malfoy—. La cosa es así: se supone que mañana lleves varias cosas, sobre la ropa o debajo de ella.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? —desafió Harry.

—Tendré que asegurarme de que lo hagas —respondió Hermione, tranquila.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso?

—No tientes a la suerte, Harry Potter. Sabes perfectamente que tengo métodos. Y no permitiré que tu testarudez se entrometa en mi organización de bodas. Ya bastante tengo con haber sido relegada por Malfoy como para dejar que la única tarea que me encomendaron no se cumpla. Harás lo que te pida y lo harás sin rechistar. O tendré que venir personalmente y obligarte. ¿Está claro?

Harry asintió, con cara de asustado, y Hermione se sintió secretamente complacida.

—¿Qué quieres que lleve? —preguntó por fin.

Hermione relajó el ceño

—La tradición dicta que lleves varias cosas: algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul. Lo nuevo ya lo tienes, es el traje que compraste, y los zapatos. Lo viejo, pues también, ya que intuyo que no has comprado ni ropa interior ni calcetines nuevos para la boda. —La bruja lo miró de manera inquisitiva y Harry se mordió el labio en gesto culpable. Decidió no mencionarlo—. De todas maneras, si llevas contigo tu varita también puede servir como algo viejo, o quizás los gemelos que Draco te dio, que también harían las veces de algo prestado —concluyó, percibiendo la duda en los ojos de su mejor amigo—. Como verás son cosas que de igual forma ibas a llevar, pero Draco quería asegurarse de que no olvidaras ninguna. Es muy quisquilloso, la verdad.

—Espera, ¿y lo azul?

Hermione compuso una sonrisa, tratando de parecer casual. Sabía que llegarían a este punto, pero hubiera preferido no tocarlo hasta el final. Todo fuera por la boda.

—Lo azul, pues… —Hizo una floritura con su varita y al instante una pequeña bolsa de regalo color plata apareció girando ante ellos. La tomó en sus manos y se la entregó al auror—. Draco me dio esto para ti. No entiendo por qué lo mandó. Es decir… Bueno, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Harry entornó los ojos, tomando la bolsa que Hermione le alargaba y revisando su contenido. Compuso un gesto de horror y lanzó el pequeño empaque al suelo.

—¡Pero qué…! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese degenerado? ¿Está mal de la cabeza? —Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin saber qué más decir en defensa del objeto—. ¡Por supuesto que no voy a usar eso mañana! —exclamó, indignado—. Está loco si cree que me lo voy a poner.

—Draco me dijo que está hechizado para que no se note por encima de la ropa —recitó la bruja—. ¡Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con que Malfoy pretenda hacerte usar eso! —agregó, al ver la mirada de furia que le dirigía su amigo.

—Es que no lo pienso usar… ¡Apostaría mi cabeza a que debe estar riéndose de mí en estos momentos!

—Quizás —convino Hermione—. Pero se le notaba bastante interesado en que llevaras cada una de las cosas tradicionales. Si bien esto puede ser una de sus bromas, sería mejor que buscaras alguna cosa azul que llevar mañana. No querría ser tú si Draco se llega a enterar de que no llevabas todos los amuletos durante la ceremonia.

—Ya buscaré yo algo azul que llevar bajo el traje y luego lo sacaré a mitad de ceremonia para metérselo a Malfoy justo en el-

—¡Harry! —reprendió Hermione, sintiéndose sonrojar un poco ante la insinuación del muchacho—. Como dices, esta debe ser una simple broma. No te lo tomes tan a pecho, y dedícate a pensar en alguna cosa azul que sí puedas llevar. Es una lástima que no seas Ravenclaw, podrías haber llevado alguna insignia en la parte interna de la chaqueta.

Harry la miró con cara de pocos amigos y Hermione soltó una débil risita. La bruja juntó las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio, satisfecha de haber cumplido con su cometido.

—Me voy, cariño. Descansa y no le des más vueltas. Le voy a decir a Kreacher que se asegure de que uses todo lo que te di… ¡Por supuesto que eso lo voy a omitir, Harry! —añadió rápidamente tras recibir una mirada asesina por parte del auror—. Nos vemos mañana — dijo, y salió de la habitación.

 

(Después de la ceremonia)

 

_Mansión Malfoy_

Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde la ceremonia. El cielo fuera de la gran carpa estaba salpicado de tonos rojizos, mientras que dentro de ella la música era lenta y el ambiente bastante soporífero debido a todo el alcohol muggle que había sido repartido.

Luego de dar el acepto, y de caminar con estilo y tomados de la mano hasta la mesa principal, Draco y Harry se vieron envueltos en un sinfín de actividades post unión mágica: Se hicieron fotos con cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo una con los integrantes de las Brujas de Macbeth, por petición de Harry, pasearon por cada mesa saludando a sus invitados y tomados de las manos, y bailaron su primera canción juntos, por insistencia de Narcissa y de Hermione. Bebieron champagne, cada uno de la copa del otro, lanzaron un ramo de lilas sobre sus cabezas que fue a dar justo encima del extraño tocado que Luna Lovegood llevaba esa noche, y en general disfrutaron la velada. Todo eso en las primeras tres horas de casados.

Después de ese tiempo, la tensión entre ellos era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Se miraban, se rozaban y coqueteaban impúdicamente.

—Me encantan las bodas. ¡Siempre hay alcohol gratis! —oyeron decir a Ron por enésima vez esa noche, sentado un par de mesas a su izquierda.

La gran mayoría de los invitados ya había partido, ebrios y cansados de tanto bailar, habiendo obtenido una foto con la feliz pareja y satisfechos de poder confirmar el cotilleo candente del mundo mágico londinense. El Clan Weasley ya se había marchado, al igual que Hermione. Luna y Neville conversaban animadamente más allá de la mesa de postres. Varios hombres mayores y respingados -seguramente del lado Malfoy de la familia- conversaban y asentían en la mesa de Lucius y Narcissa. Las Brujas de Macbeth tocaban una deprimente balada no-muggle mientras varias parejas se movían lentamente a través de la pista de baile. A todas luces se notaba que la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, y ambos novios estaban más que ansiosos por abandonarla de una vez y poder retirarse a resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes.

—¿Crees que ya sea hora de irnos? —preguntó Harry hacia su esposo, checando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—Creo que debimos habernos ido luego de beber el champagne, _cariño_ —respondió Draco, claramente sacando a colación el hecho de que quedarse más de la cuenta había sido en parte culpa de Harry.

El auror no quería que Lucius o sus propios amigos sospecharan que se traía algo con su esposo, y a pesar de la ceñuda mirada de Draco, decidió que era mejor esperar un poco para marcharse. Solo que ese poco tiempo se había alargado demasiado.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sé que fue mi culpa. Pero ya casi todos se fueron, imagino que ya podemos irnos sin levantar sospechas.

—Potter, Potter, Potter. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los novios no levantarán sospechas si se van temprano de su propia fiesta? Es lógico que quieran aprovechar su nuevo status para follar como marido y mujer. O en nuestro caso, como marido y marido.

Harry se sonrojó un poco ante la explicación de Draco, pero mantuvo la compostura. Lo que menos necesitaba era aupar el ego de su esposo haciéndole saber que lo calentaba un poco escucharle decir malas palabas. Draco, que parecía leerle la mente, sonrió descarado y alzó su copa para beber más champagne.

—Está bien, nos vamos. Pero solo porque ya no soporto ver a Hagrid besar a Madame Maxime ni una vez más. —Draco sonrió en aprobación y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos. Como era de esperarse, absolutamente nadie reparó en ellos.

—¿Crees que debríamos tomarnos de las manos para que parezca más natural? —preguntó Draco en un susurro, quién automáticamente bajó la mirada hacia las manos de ambos y se sintió azorado.

—Nah. Creo que con el pedazo de beso que nos dimos durante la ceremonia bastó para dejarlos convencidos.

Rieron por lo bajo y se pusieron en movimiento. Salieron con un poco de dificultad de detrás de la mesa de los novios y enfilaron a la salida. De nuevo, nadie pareció notar siquiera que se iban. Salieron al frío exterior, la noche había caído y las luces de la Mansión estaban ahora encendidas. Al fondo aún podía escucharse a las Brujas de Macbeth tocar su más reciente balada por décima vez, mientras los ahora esposos caminaban uno al lado del otro hacia la imponente estructura.

Entraron a la casa, subieron escaleras y recorrieron pasillos hasta llegar a la última puerta del ala este. Draco giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para que Harry pudiera pasar.

—No te alzaré en brazos para entrar, Potter. Lo siento. Me duele la espalda de tanto estar sentado. —Harry hizo una mueca ante el comentario y entró en la habitación, seguido por Draco.

Era una hermosa habitación, amplia y acogedora. Una chimenea encendida a la izquierda, iluminando parcialmente el lugar, un par de butacas mullidas, un sofá de dos plazas y una alfombra de apariencia costosa. A la derecha una puerta pequeña y al frente una enorme cama con doseles color crema, sábanas de seda y pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por toda la superficie.

—Vaya, tu madre sí que se tomó en serio todo ese asunto de la “Habitación Nupcial” —comentó Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

Draco carraspeo detrás de él, cerrando la puerta

—Ejem… La verdad fui yo quien organizó esto. —Harry le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y Draco solo se encogió de hombros—. Lo decía en una de las revistas que compré y me pareció buena idea.

Harry caminó hasta llegar a la cama, rozando la suave seda con las yemas de los dedos mientras la rodeaba. Tomó asiento en uno de los bordes laterales, levantando la vista para observar a su esposo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que hablemos ahora o prefieres dejarlo para luego?

Draco le miró de vuelta, sus ojos color plata fijos en los verde esmeralda y una ceja ligeramente arqueada. Tomó asiento a un par de palmos de distancia de Harry.

—Pensé que todo había quedado aclarado en mi habitación esta mañana, y mucho más transparente durante la ceremonia.

Harry se giró para verle mejor.

—Lo de esta mañana fue… inesperado. Jamás me imaginé… nunca soñé con que pudieras corresponderme.

—Pero lo hago, Potter, y creí haber sido explícito al respecto. ¿Podemos pasar a la parte dónde terminamos lo que habíamos comenzado?

—Ya llegaremos allí. Primero quiero que esté todo claro entre tú y yo.

—¿Qué hay que aclarar? —quiso saber Draco, en tono medio aburrido—. Te gusto, me gustas, nos gustamos. Nos manoseamos un poco antes de la boda, nos dimos un beso de portada de revista luego de dar el acepto y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestra noche de bodas y con pase libre para hacer lo que queramos. De verdad no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—¡Carajo, Malfoy! Estoy tratando de establecer algo aquí —exclamó Harry, un poco irritado—. Lo sé, sé que dije que podríamos terminar lo que comenzamos y Merlín sabe que es lo que más quiero ahora, pero. ¡Por Godric! Primero quiero saber en qué demonios me estoy metiendo contigo.

Draco calló. Su mirada fija en Harry de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, como tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—Escucha, Harry. Lo de esta mañana, todo, fue real, al menos de mi parte. Me gustas, ¿está bien? Salazar me ayude pero en verdad me gustas.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Draco.

Draco le miró extrañado por un instante, para luego sonreír de manera sincera.

—Quieres saber si ahora que estamos casados y que la fortuna de mis padres regresará a las arcas de la familia me retractaré de todo lo que dije. ¿No es así? —dijo sin preámbulos.

—Más o menos —aceptó Harry—. No puedes culparme por pensar algo así. Fueron muchos años de odiarnos, ya sabes.

—No lo hago. Hasta ayer en la noche pudo haber sido una posibilidad —confirmó Draco con tranquilidad—. Pero ya no lo es y puedes estar seguro de ello. No pretendo desperdiciar mi oportunidad de besuquearme con un auror, mucho menos si dicho auror es mi esposo y la ley mágica me da todo el derecho de manosearlo cuanto quiera.

Harry soltó una risotada, sintiendo sus hombros relajarse mientras la tensión iba desapareciendo. Nunca lo admitiría frente a Draco, pero parte de sus negativas de abandonar la recepción antes del atardecer se debían a sus dudas en cuanto a lo acontecido esa misma mañana. Respiró profundo y decidió que ya había sido suficiente charla por un día. No eran chicas, no necesitaban hablar tanto de sentimientos y esas cosas.

—Entonces, comenzar donde lo dejamos esta mañana, ¿no? —dijo, acercándose a Draco hasta llevar al mínimo la distancia entre ellos—. Creo recordar que alguien prometió esparcir mi traje de novio por todo el piso.

Draco sonrió con malicia, sus ojos brillando a la tenue luz de la chimenea.

—Oh, también recuerdo algo sobre unos conejos —comentó, acercándose a Harry hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a sólo centímetros—. O quizás mi memoria me falla. Todo está borroso realmente, con tanto champagne…

—Habrá que hacer algo para refrescar tu memoria, entonces.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, _Auror Potter_?

 _Y ahí está,_ pensó Harry, las últimas palabras de Draco mandando una descarga directo a la base de su espalda. Tomó a su esposo por la cintura y le atrajo en un movimiento rápido, al tiempo que asaltaba sus labios con el hambre de alguien que ha esperado demasiado para obtener lo que desea. Draco correspondió al beso de inmediato, enterrando sus largos dedos en la mata de cabello azabache. Ambos librando una batalla por dominar, ninguno de los dos queriendo ser dominado.

Harry tomó el labio inferior de Draco entre sus incisivos y succionó un poco, extrayendo un gemido de la garganta del rubio. Draco contraatacó de inmediato, sus manos bajando suavemente desde el cabello de Harry hasta sus hombros, colándose por debajo de la chaqueta con la clara intención de removerla. Harry se dejó hacer, bajando ahora desde los labios de Draco hasta su pálido e incitante cuello. Comenzó a repartir besos y pequeños mordiscos que arrancaban gruñidos leves de la garganta de Draco, mientras que su chaqueta iba a dar a algún lado de la habitación.

Tan pronto Draco se hubo deshecho de la chaqueta, sus manos comenzaron a trabajar los botones de la costosa camisa del auror y en un par de minutos ésta también yacía en el suelo. Draco recorrió el bien formado cuerpo de Harry con las manos, delineando cada músculo como si quisiera memorizar su forma y textura. En un fluido movimiento, el mago logró intercambiar los papeles, mordiendo y lamiendo su camino a través del cuello, la barbilla y las clavículas de Harry.

Harry aprovechó el cambio para quitar del medio la chaqueta y camisa de Draco, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones. Las hábiles manos del auror recorrieron el torso desnudo de su esposo de arriba hacia abajo, delineando la cintura, el plano estómago y el círculo del ombligo, bajando hasta dar con la cinturilla del pantalón, comenzando a trabajar en la cremallera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco notara las intenciones de Harry, y en un movimiento bastante impresionante para alguien de su contextura, Draco atrajo a su esposo y los giró a ambos sobre la cama, quedando Harry debajo de él.

—Parece que alguien no quiere que lo desvista —apuntó el auror, pasando una de sus manos a través de esos hermosos mechones rubios que coronaban la cabeza de su esposo.

—Por supuesto que quiero —aclaró el otro—. Sólo que primero quiero desvestirte yo.

Draco sonrió de manera completamente lasciva, depositando un beso corto sobre los labios de Harry para luego bajar hasta el pantalón blanco inmaculado. Delineó con sus dedos la piel expuesta justo sobre la cinturilla, haciendo que Harry se retorciera a causa de la placentera sensación. El auror cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, mientras que Draco continuaba desvistiéndole de forma lenta. La tela del pantalón acariciaba sus caderas y muslos a su paso, y en ese momento Harry agradeció secretamente haber sido lo suficientemente precavido como para utilizar ropa interior nueva el día de su boda. Sin embargo, un pensamiento más asaltó su mente, algo que no pudo procesar hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Pero qué-?

— _¡Demonios!_ —pensó Harry, al tiempo que abría los ojos para encontrarse con la divertida mirada de su esposo.

—Querido, ¿me puedes explicar cómo es que estás usando _eso_? Hubiera podido jurar que no te iban esa clase de cosas.

Harry le miró sin saber que decir, sus oídos zumbando mientras se pateaba mentalmente a sí mismo. Miró a Draco y luego su muslo derecho, sin poder creer que ese detalle de su vestimenta hubiera podido olvidársele. A medio camino entre la rodilla y la cadera, justo a la mitad de su muslo, reposaba una delicada cinta elástica color azul celeste, con detalles en brocado y un par de cintas de raso entretejidas para formar un pequeño lazo. Un _liguero de novia_ en toda regla, uno que Draco le había mandado con Hermione seguramente para gastarle una broma pesada, el mismo que estaba encantado para ser invisible sobre la ropa, el mismo que Harry se había probado antes de vestirse y que luego había olvidado que llevaba.

—Yo… —comenzó el auror, sintiéndose enrojecer hasta las orejas—. Lo olvidé, ¿de acuerdo? Me lo puse para comprobar si en verdad no se notaba sobre la ropa, luego comencé a buscar otra cosa azul que usar para la ceremonia y lo olvidé por completo. —Draco contuvo una risita y Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina—. Oh, ¡por favor, Draco! Sólo quítate de encima y me lo sacaré para que podamos-

—¡No! —exclamó Draco, frenando la mano de Harry que ya se dirigía hacia su pierna derecha.

—¿No quieres que me lo quite? —preguntó Harry, algo desorientado.

—Quiero quitártelo yo —aclaró el rubio, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tradiciones muggle, ya sabes. —Y ahora fue Harry quien tuvo que sofocar una risa.

—¿Tradiciones? —resopló—. Pervertido fetichista. Eso es lo que eres. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —dijo Draco por toda respuesta.

Draco se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso lento y apasionado. El mago besó, lamió y mordió su camino desde los labios de Harry, pasando por su barbilla, cuello y clavículas. Se detuvo en cada pezón y les dio una suave mordida que hizo que Harry gimiera sin poder evitarlo. Siguió bajando, cubriendo su abdomen de marcas que Harry sabía que durarían al menos un par de días en desaparecer por sí mismas. Esquivó deliberadamente la más que notoria erección y siguió su camino hasta el muslo derecho, no sin antes dejar una marca bastante más visible sobre el hueso de la cadera.

Harry apoyó los codos en el colchón para tener una mejor vista. Su esposo observaba la fina prenda con lujuria, relamiéndose los labios. Coló una mano por debajo del hueco de la rodilla de Harry y le miró por entre sus largas pestañas.

—Perfecto—susurró, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el liguero y lo tomaba entre sus dientes.

—Oh, Merlín —profirió Harry al caer en cuenta de las intenciones del otro, de sus acciones.

Draco comenzó a deslizar la prenda sobre su pierna con una lentitud tortuosa, haciendo que los sentidos de Harry se dispararan al máximo. Harry podía sentir claramente el roce del brocado y de los labios de Draco contra su piel, deslizando la prenda con delicadeza, bajando desde el muslo, pasando por la rodilla y la pantorrilla, hasta llegar al tobillo, donde Draco soltó intencionalmente la liga para que el rebote azotara la piel del auror.

Harry sabía que una situación tan embarazosa  como la que acababa de pasar no debía de ser erótica para nada, mucho menos si involucraba a Draco. Y sin embargo, no podía imaginar otro lugar del mundo en donde quisiera estar más que sobre esa cama, con Draco sobre él retirándole el condenado liguero de novia.

Draco retiró completamente la prenda y la tomó con una mano, la observó por varios segundos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, con una sonrisa ladeada compuesta en los sonrosados labios.

—Creo que me quedaré con esto —dijo, al tiempo que guardaba el liguero en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, prenda que por cierto todavía conservaba.

Se lanzó de nuevo sobre Harry, atrapándole entre su cuerpo y el colchón, tomó la cinturilla de sus bóxers y los retiró en un solo movimiento, dejando expuesta la palpitante erección. Draco se ayudó con las piernas para retirar por completo la ropa interior de Harry, dejándole desnudo ante él, a su merced. Pero Harry tenía otros planes.

El auror se apalancó con los pies sobre la cama y los giró a ambos, quedando encima Draco. Este le miró sorprendido y Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—No creerías que te iba a dejar toda la diversión ¿o sí? —dijo, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del otro y bajaba la cremallera.

Deslizó su mano por el plano vientre hasta colarla por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior de Draco, sin llegar más abajo, solo lo suficiente para tomar ambas prendas y retirarlas a la vez. No quería esperar, y de hecho, sabía que al esperar demasiado tal vez el otro mago lograra tomar ventaja de nuevo. Era infantil dadas las circunstancias, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la de dominar, ser el primero en tomar el mando. Quizás fueran remanentes de sus antiguas riñas de adolescentes o simple tontería, Harry no estaba seguro.

El único problema parecía ser que Draco estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Tan pronto Harry le desvistió, en el momento en el que la mano del auror se movió hacia la entrepierna de su esposo, esté lo giró sobre la cama, quedando Draco de nuevo sobre Harry, esta vez ambos completamente desnudos.

—No pienso dejar que ganes esta vez, Potter.

Harry los giró de nuevo.

—Y yo no pienso dejarte ganar a ti, Malfoy.

Otro giro.

—Acéptalo. Quieres que te folle desde que tomé el liguero con los dientes. Te vi.

Y otro giro más.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, a juzgar por los sonidos que hacías cuando te comencé a desvestir.

Y de nuevo, un giro. Draco encima de Harry, ambos respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo, sus respectivas erecciones aprisionadas entre ambos abdómenes.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Si seguimos así no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado.

Harry asintió, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Uhmm... No lo sé —admitió Draco, apartando algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente de su esposo—. Quizás no sea la mejor idea hacer esto hoy, después de todo.

—¿No quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, un tanto alarmado. Habían llegado demasiado lejos como para retractarse.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —aclaró Draco de inmediato—. Es sólo que no veo que funcione si ambos estamos tan desesperados por ser el dominante.

Harry le miró y sonrió, una idea surcando su mente, enviando una nueva descarga de adrenalina a su entrepierna. Tomó a Draco por la cintura y logró girarlos de nuevo, esta vez quedando frente a frente, ambos apoyados en el colchón.

—Potter, ¿qué-?

—Quizás no sea buena idea hacerlo _todo_ esta noche —le interrumpió el auror, dándole un casto beso en los labios—, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer _algo_.

Harry se acercó a Draco un poco más, enterrando el rostro en el hueco del cuello del otro. Comenzó a besar la piel a su alcance al tiempo que colaba una mano entre ambos, y movió las caderas para acoplarse al cuerpo de Draco, sus miembros rozándose. La mano de Harry alcanzó ambas erecciones y las envolvió en un puño de la manera más firme que pudo, comenzando a moverse lentamente, sintiendo el calor de Draco.

Draco profirió un gemido bastante audible y coló una mano entre ambos para posarla sobre la de Harry. Acto seguido, comenzó a embestir dentro del puño de manera rítmica, acompasando sus estocadas con las de Harry, ambos moviéndose como uno solo, en perfecta sincronía.

Harry continuó mordisqueando el cuello de Draco mientras las embestidas se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidas, ambos jadeando, agitados y con la piel perlada en sudor. Gemidos ahogados y palabras ininteligibles. Fricativos entrecortados y sollozos acallados. Ambos estaban cerca del límite, sus cuerpos tensos, sus respiraciones volviéndose una sola. Harry abandonó el cuello de Draco para atacar de nuevo esos labios entreabiertos y sonrosados. Los mordisqueó de manera descarada, pasando la lengua por todo el contorno hasta memorizarlo. Quería todo de Draco, todo con él, y estaba casi seguro de que Draco quería lo mismo.

Unos segundos más y ambos se corrieron de manera aparatosa, el nombre del otro escapando de sus labios. Harry respiró profundo varias veces, en un intento de recobrar el aliento, e invocó su varita para realizar un hechizo de limpieza sobre ellos. Una vez limpios, Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Su cabeza reposando en el pálido pecho de su esposo, escuchando su corazón aún agitado por toda la actividad, y sintió como Draco depositaba un suave beso en su coronilla.

—Eso estuvo increíble —dijo por fin Draco, luego de algunos minutos—. Debo admitir que tu solución a nuestro pequeño problema de autoridad fue más que adecuada.

—Sí, lo fue —aceptó el auror, sintiéndose adormecer mientras la adrenalina en su cuerpo iba desapareciendo.

—Quizás la próxima vez podamos probar alguna posición que nos deje más libertad de movimiento, ¿no te parece?

—Puede ser —convino Harry, soltando un bostezo—. Tal vez algo de acción sobre el sofá —otro bostezo—, o frente a la chimenea.

—Me gusta como piensas, esposo mío —se mofó Draco, pasando una mano de manera descuidada por la espalda del auror.

—Aunque —siguió Harry—, por muy genial que esto haya sido, eventualmente tendremos que dar el siguiente paso, ¿no? —comentó, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del otro mago y cerrando los ojos—. Bueno, tampoco es que sea _tan_ importante —dijo al final.

—Lo sé —admitió la voz de Draco—. En algún momento querremos ir más allá, sobre todo viviendo en la misma casa. Aunque siempre podemos lanzar un galeón al aire y que la suerte decida.

Harry soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, abrazándose más a Malfoy.

—Creo que te falta un tornillo.

—Y aún así esta mañana te casaste conmigo, así que te deben faltar varios a ti también.

—Listillo.

—Insoportable.

—Engreído.

—Cabeza hueca.

—Esposo —dijo Harry, demasiado cansado como para no decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Sintió a Draco reír y esto le hizo sonreír a él también, percibiendo como unos largos dedos le acariciaban el cabello con delicadeza.

—Esposo —le escuchó repetir al otro mago, al tiempo que le abrazaba—. _Mi_ esposo —dijo de nuevo, justo antes de que Harry conciliara el sueño.

 

**Fin~**


End file.
